Akuma No Riddle: Generation White
by AngelxVampire
Summary: Ten years have passed since Haru graduated the chaotic Black Class that tried to assassinate her. Tokaku is by her side now...only to do the same job done a decade before. Kaiba is back with news, and never good. A new Azuma in a new Black Class, one that will differentiate from all the past ones, and new/old characters await...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Shocks of Black  
**

**Riddle One: If New Life Is Born, Then New _ Rises**

"Tokaku-san!" A familiar voice called out as a girl with short blue hair rose from her sleep on a small bench, and her eyes glistened as it met with the light of day. A girl with red hair approached the blue haired girl with a bouquet of flowers and a gold ring 'round her ring finger. This was Haru, who called out to Tokaku. Tokaku brushed her hair aside from her eyes as she glanced at the bouquet. It contained blue and red roses, the colors of Haru and her own hair. The trained assassin Tokaku took the bouquet along with her knife and gently cut the out-stuck stems for any poison.

"Tokaku-san!" Haru shouted, snatching the bouquet back. "It's been ten years, and you still think people are out to get me?" Haru asked calmly. Tokaku wiped the blade of her knife with her fingertips gently as her eyes met with Haru's.

"You can never be too sure," she advised, her eyes then meeting with every person walking in the park, then to the man Haru bought flowers from. She then pointed to him, "He could have sold you purposely poisoned flowers," she commented, "then when you were knocked out, he could have kidnapped you and killed you off somewhere remote," Tokaku finished as Haru turned a slightly frightened look to the bouquet in her hands.

"Even if that's true, Tokaku-san...you made a vow, and you would always look for me, right?" Haru shakily asked, tears at her eyes. Tokaku gasped and realized that the flashbacks of the Black Class had been through Haru's mind the moment she ever mentioned poison.

"H-Haru," Tokaku said, before Haru threw herself into Tokaku's arms crying. The assassin tried to calm Haru by rubbing her back softly like a small child, noticing that Haru's crying brought attention from a few passerby people in the park.

"Come on, let's get you home," Tokaku said, wiping the tears from Haru's eyes. As Tokaku helped Haru up and took her soft hand, she met eyes with a younger girl, the same age the both of them had been ten years ago, she looked. There was something familiar about this girl, as she carried a few knives that lay just above the inside of the hem of her blood-red skirt. Her hair was a dark blue, shoulder length, and eyes red, piercing like a lion approaching its prey. Acting as if the glance was just a normal one, Tokaku slowly walked away with Haru's hand on hers, and the red-haired girl's head buried in her shoulder. Tokaku could feel the piercing stare continue from behind her back. As the assassin took another look back, the girl was gone.

"Tokaku-san, is there something wrong?" Haru asked, her eyes no longer wet from sorrow. Tokaku glared around the grassy area searching for whereabouts of the girl and came to find none.

"It's nothing," she said blatantly, convincing Haru that no one was there. Haru clung tighter knowing that Tokaku saw someone, and that she would be better off without the fear.

**_Tokaku-san hasn't changed a bit._ **Haru thought to herself. _**She's still the same cute, overprotective girl she was to me ten years ago. **_

_BZZZT!_

"What was that?" Haru gasped at the sudden vibration coming from Tokaku's jeans. The blue haired girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a new flip phone. She had trashed the old one with the number away since her job with Kaiba was done. Glancing at the displayed info on the phone, it said

**1 NEW MAIL**

Tokaku silently flipped the phone open and stopped by a tree with Haru so that no passerby could be interrupted. Her eyes dilated as she opened the message. It was from Kaiba.

_**How the hell did he find me?!**_Tokaku thought to herself. Her grip on the phone tightened as the ornament on the phone shook lightly. Haru glanced at the phone. _**I started a life with Haru, I started anew. And this guy thinks he can show up and change my life? How the hell did he even find my number?**_The phone then rang, and on came Kaiba's number.

"Tokaku-san, who's..."

"Stay here and don't move," Tokaku commanded Haru. Used to this routine from ten years ago, Haru did as told and sat beneath the tree as Tokaku picked up the phone and walked far from Haru, keeping her in sight.

"Ah, you answered. I wasn't expecting you to answer at all. You have a new life, a new career, a new way of thinking. Of course I hope my training didn't go to waste," Kaiba smirked on his end of the phone, playing with dice in the palm of his hand. Tokaku held a serious face on her end, and didn't take the call lightly.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Tokaku scowled. Kaiba chuckled.

"So you haven't changed," he commented, "It's nice to see you've been living your life with Haru and all, but I think it's time you came back to work..."

"To hell with your work," Tokaku lowered her voice, however still angry so no one could pay attention.

"A new Black Class arrived," Kaiba said, and Tokaku almost flipped her phone shut until she heard Kaiba say, "A child of the Azuma clan is among them," Tokaku stared on in confusion and her eyes scattered glances to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba chuckled, "Did I get your tongue? Or maybe the fingers that were going to close this phone?"

"As much as I don't care about my clan's pride, I don't want to know about another Azuma," Tokaku fixed herself to her normal, straight face, "It's going to take more than that to throw me off," she said calmly. Kaiba smiled wider on his end.

"Then welcome to the new Black Class. Where you and Haru will be tutors to this class, and new rules will apply guaranteeing you safety. It's just tutoring after all. You'll be paid well more than the teacher, and after the Class ends, you're welcome to live your life and I won't ever bother it again. Unless of course, you miss killing," Kaiba laughed and Tokaku felt a chill breeze across her arms as she looked to her jean-covered ankle where her knife lay hidden.

"That's...yes, it's true. But I'm not killing because I like it. I just like the satisfaction from knowing Haru is safe and sound," Tokaku continued, "Fine. I'll tell her about it,"

"Oh, goodie," Kaiba rolled the dice lightly onto his table getting a double two. "I was afraid I had to keep a couple of more eyes on you," he let out a small sigh, "But I guess my fun ended. I'll send you a riddle to solve as usual,"

The dial tone beeped until the call fully ended and Tokaku read the immediate mail that came in.

"If new life is born, then new blank rises," she thought to herself for a moment then shoved the phone into her pocket after flipping it shut. She walked over to Haru who got up and hugged her.

"Tokaku-san, you're back!" she smiled, nuzzling her face into Tokaku's chest. Tokaku smiled slightly, trying to see if Haru's high positivity could help her feel more comfortable with what was just said to her.

"Haru, I have to ask you something," Tokaku said, her eyes then glancing to the girl from before sitting on top a branch on a tree, playing with a knife. She immediately switched her glance back to Haru, "Are you willing to return to Black Class?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Back In Black**

**Riddle Two: To Every Life There Is _**

Tokaku sat on the edge of the bed as Haru slept soundly. The winds of the night howled in the room. The curtains rippled as the assassin stared vaguely into the distance recalling what happened earlier that day. The flashback of that same positive smile when Tokaku asked for the return to Black Class as tutors.

"What's wrong, Tokaku-san?" Haru asked feintly as the flashback sounded in Tokaku's mind.

"I was expecting you to cry or say no. That stupid class almost got you killed," Tokaku sighed. Haru smiled and took Tokaku's hand.

"I'm not a target anymore, Tokaku-san," Haru smiled brightly, "It actually gives me a chance to tell the target of this year what is ahead of them and not to trust anybody!" Haru said admirably. Tokaku pinned Haru to a nearby tree with the palms of her hands against the bark.

"How can you be so positive? You know the pain, and you ignore it! Why can't you be more assertive and true to yourself? Positivity is one thing, but it really gets me when you say or do something that will get you killed! I worry for you, damn it!" Tokaku now clawed into the tree and Haru gasped, glancing to the side.

"I-I'm sorry, Tokaku-san,"

"No sorry," Tokaku said as she lightened her grip on the bark, "I'm not taking you to the new Black Class until you can be true to yourself and to me about what you really feel," Tokaku stuffed her hands in her pockets and then handed Haru keys.

"Tokaku-san..."

"Get home. I need time to think," the assassin kicked a nearby can into the trash and then walked away slowly.

Haru turned in bed letting out a slight yawn as Tokaku changed her glance to the red-haired girl. Thinking once more, she took out her phone and entered in her answer.

**If new life is born, then new light rises**

Tokaku hit the 'SEND' button and a few seconds later received new mail. She opened it. A new riddle was typed and Tokaku pocketed her phone without reading it. She laid next to Haru and quietly took her half of the blanket, her face inches from Haru's.

"Goodnight, Haru," Tokaku planted a kiss on Haru's forehead and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

_**Tokaku-san...Tokaku-san, help!**_

Tokaku jolted awake, sweat trailing down her neck and her breathing heavy. She swallowed and tried to come to terms with reality as the image of Haru's bloody body ceased slowly from mind. Tokaku brought her hand to her forehead and glanced to the side quickly. Haru was safe and sound asleep in a bundle of covers on the bed, her hair flowing on the pillow.

_**What was that? **_Tokaku thought to herself. She squinted as dawn broke sunlight into the room and into her blue eyes.

"It was just a dream...nothing real about that," she said and went over to the kitchen and took out a cooking book. She turned it to the breakfast section and silently cooked as she continued her final thoughts on what the day could bring.

Haru and Tokaku made their way to the Academy and to the Black Class room where they sat ten years ago. The memories and phantom glimpses of the serious and laid back classmates of then talked in whispers and laughs as Tokaku stared on into the room.

"Tokaku-san, are you feeling..."

"I'm fine," Tokaku walked into the empty class room and sat in the front desk where two other chairs stood. The teacher had not arrived yet. Hopefully it was a different teacher. One that could hold himself better than the one they had. The names were all memories now. Only the faces and actions to Haru remained printed on the assassin's mind. The girl from the day before walked into the room and sat where Tokaku first sat ten years ago. Taking it as a mere coincidence, Tokaku exchanged a glance with the red-eyed girl.

"Welcome to Black Class," Tokaku said seriously, her other hand hovering above the knives strapped to her thigh as the girl made a predator look towards Haru.

"I don't feel very welcomed," the girl commented as she brought a bloody knife onto her desk. Haru and Tokaku gasped, Haru nearing the door, "Oh, this?" the girl waved the knife around and licked some of the blood off.

"Who...who are you?" Haru asked frightened. The girl took out a wallet and tossed it to Tokaku. It belonged to a woman, aged forty.

_**This is...the teacher of Black Class?! She killed her?! **_Tokaku gritted her teeth then nodded her head as a gesture for Haru to leave. The girl with blue hair got up.

"I'm going to change Black Class and turn it white. My name is Kamiko Hikari, Black Class number thirteen," she took out her flip phone and placed it on the table, "Black Class is an assassin's guild, basically, and I won't stand for it,"

"And how did you gain access to any of this info?" Tokaku asked, getting up from her seat and nearing the girl with a knife at hand.

"That's a secret. And don't get closer," Kamiko warned and Tokaku stopped, "You might get hurt, Miss Azuma," she smirked. Tokaku scoffed and walked back to her desk and called Haru back in before smiling at Kamiko.

"It's a shame you're so blind. This is a system that won't ever changed. Haru ran in smiling.

"The other classmates are here!"


	3. Chapter 3

***Author Note: I just looked up Japanese girl names, I don't know any Japanese at all, unless its characters from Kingdom Hearts like Riku meaning land. Ummm...sorry about the names, but I tried. Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews**

**Chapter Three: Black and White**

**Riddle Three: Hope is nothing without _**

In walked the twelve remaining students of the new Black Class. The girls sat scattered from each other, and their eyes remained sealed not on each other, but on Haru and Tokaku. Two girls sat together, one with a hoodie over her pink hair, very young, and a regular teenage girl with dark brown hair. Tokaku went up by the board beside Haru, and stood quiet, examining every new student that had just walked in.

_**Another of those two...**_Tokaku thought to herself as she looked towards the small girl with pink hair enveloped in the arms of the brown-haired girl. Haru cleared her throat and smiled.

"Hello, class. My name is Haru Ichinose. You can call me Miss Ichinose or Miss Haru. Whichever is fine with me. This is my partner Tokaku-san Azuma," Haru glanced at Tokaku still smiling. She even said 'san' when saying a full name. Guess that would never change. Tokaku smiled a bit and then gave back a dangerous look to the class.

"Why do you need to introduce yourself?" A girl with thin black glasses said as she twirled her dark blue hair, "We got programs that told us everything," she yawned and sighed. Tokaku clawed at a nearby blackboard giving a piercing screech to everyone's ears.

"Listen up. Haru is a graduate of the Black Class if you didn't know. I have seen the Black Class before. One of you is working for the Chairwoman and will act as a sponsor. There is a target in this class, and my guesses have already passed," Tokaku glared at Kamiko for a short moment then returned her look to the class, "This information is sealed to the teacher and can only be spoken among graduates and ex-students. I will make sure that unlike Haru, all of you can pass," Tokaku walked over to her desk and picked up a dark roster, the Japanese signatures of the students after each number, "I want each of you to stand up and give a brief summary of yourself to the class. Nothing more," Tokaku sat down and pulled out Haru's chair. Haru walked to her seat and the girl with glasses stood up.

"Black Class, Number One, Chiyo Nagasaki. I have been top class since elementary. I have a title I will never let go of. As a genius don't expect me to help any of you with your work. As an elite class, work on your own," Chiyo sat down and pushed her glasses to her light brown eyes. Haru smiled.

"How interesting!" she said joyfully. A second girl with sky-blue hair and pale eyes got up from her desk quickly.

"My name is Haya Asako, Black Class Number Two," she said swiftly. "I am an elite chess player and champion track runner. That is all," she sat down and pushed herself into her seat. A girl with light green hair snickered as her blue eyes glinted. Tokaku turned a straight stare at her.

"Is there something funny? Introduce yourself to the class and say what it is that's so hilarious you keep yourself from bursting," Tokaku commanded. The girl sighed.

"I'm not laughing at anything. Geez sensei, get a hearing aid," she said sarcastically. Tokaku drew her knife.

"What was that?!" she scowled. The girl blinked and then laughed.

"Fine, fine," she shook her hand, "I'll stop," she got up, "It's a bit soon, but I'm number 7, Raku Sachi. I love cards and gambling. Especially if you have to do something like this. Heads, I cut myself. Not too bad, I like it anyway. Tails, I get to take off that pink-haired girl's hoodie to see what's under it," she smirked, taking out a small two sided coin, one with the head of a man, the other a lion's tail. Raku flipped it and it landed on heads. Tokaku lowered her knife.

"Don't cut yourself. Just sit down," Tokaku commanded. Raku did as told, sliding her coin in her left breast pocket. The brown-haired girl raised one hand and kept the pink-haired girl close with her other arm.

"I won't stand. But my name is Ishiko Kagami, number three" she said formally, "I am daughter of a soldier, and I represent his valor and strength. I wish to be like him one day, and perhaps get it in your heads that I am not one to be messed with, or my girl here. I helped her to this class and I expect no one lays a finger on her,"

"Ishiko, it's fine," the hooded girl muttered softly, "My name is Koneko Machi, number four. I'm here because I have great senses, even a sixth and a seventh sense," she started, bringing attention from everyone else in the room. The girls stared on at the girl and in each of their minds muttered _**Seventh sense? Is that even possible? **_"Believe me or not, that is up to you. That's all," she nuzzled herself cutely into Ishiko's chest and Tokaku raised an eyebrow.

_**This girl...seven senses...could she be the target? She has the potential to be...**_Tokaku thought to herself as her raised folded hands covered her now dry lips and smooth chin. A brief moment of silence passed, then a girl with curled velvet hair got up, her gold-lined uniform shining as the sun hit it.

"My name is Mai Koto, number five" she said elegantly, almost a rich-girl accent added to her speech, "I am daughter of the CEO of Agriculture Modifications, the largest growing comapny in the world. I don't expect you to understand how much money I receive from my father. I just expect you to know that I have access with money, and that I am above all of you poor, middle class persons," she curved her hand and a red rose slid out as she handed it to the girl next to her, one with sunlight blond hair and grass-green eyes. The girl blushed and quietly accepted the rose.

"T-thank you," she muttered softly and silently. Mai continued.

"I also expect that you all bow down to me when this class is all over and done. That's all," Mai finished and sat down fixing her flashy uniform skirt. A girl who looked much like the last sponsor or whatever that girl served as for the in-on-everything-and-everybody girl got up. Her eyes were a pale blue, and her hair stopping just above her shoulders.

"My name is Kaya Azami, number six. As you were saying earlier sensei Azuma, I am going to be the tracker of this year's class. That's all," Kaya sat down and a girl with light orange hair stood up, and her tomato red eyes shined.

"My name is Nagisa Moto, number eight. I love to explore and have fun. I have also gone on many expeditions with my father's friends who are architect professors," she smiled, "If anyone wants to hang out, please don't be shy about it,"

"I wanna hang out sometime!" Haru insisted positively.

"Haru..." Tokaku turned her head to Haru and discouraged her with the same look of 'it's dangerous to trust anyone'. Haru tilted her head down.

"N-never mind," Haru said shyly. Nagisa sat down and a girl with raven-black hair got up, her black eyes sharp like a bird.

"Sensei Azuma and Sensei Haru," she bowed respectively, "My name is Junko Hoshiko, number nine. If any of you two need assistance, please don't hesitate to ask. As a student of this Academy, I am willing to serve my teachers with any jobs necessary," she sat down and Raku looked her over.

"What about me? You seem like the type to serve anyone," she winked and Junko blushed.

"T-that's ridiculous!" Junko shouted shakily. Raku moved her hands to calm Junko. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Geez, why does everyone in this class take things so seriously?" Raku let out a bit more laughter until a few moments of brief silence came. Followed by this, the girl Mai gave teh rose to clawed at her desk lightly.

"U-ummmm," she muttered silently," M-my name is, ummm...S-Shizue. Shizue Setsuko, number, um...ten? Y-yeah, that's it," her face grew red as she held the rose closer to her chest and Mai smiled thinking the rose went to the right girl. _**That girl could serve as a major asset...I can see it all over her aura,**_** hehe...** Mai thought to herself, "S-so go on, that's all I have to say,"

Mai interrupted.

"Isn't there anything about yourself that we should know, hon?" she asked calmly, trying to woo Shizue into some words. In a few stutters, Shizue spoke.

"I...I guess I like nature...the, umm, beauty of-of it, I guess," she pushed her sunlight hair aside trying to keep her green eyes from meeting with any of the girls in the room. But she could feel Mai's cold yet warm stare. A girl with light purple hair, dressed nicely and almost like a celebrity got up. Haru smiled.

"Wait! You're..."

"Yes, I am Utako Yoshe, number eleven. I used to have a singing career but I'm resting here for...reasons," she looked around at everyone in the room, "I have over twenty eight songs, so check them out. That's all," she said in sing-song voice. Following her a girl with pure white hair in a large bun stood up.

"My name is Tukiko Yoshi, number twelve. I love the moon, and I believe in all of that spiritual and astrological stuff. I do readings as well. For example, may I get your hand, miss thirteen?"

Tokaku leaned forward slightly, trying to see if this medium could say something about Kamiko that could expose a truth. Kamiko got up and did as told. Tukiko closed her eyes and whispered in a language none in the room understood. In a moment Tukiko jolted and Kamiko stood with a straight face at the supposed medium.

"What's wrong?" Kamiko asked. Th spiritual girl shook her head, her eyes alerted with surprise and fear.

"You're...you're protected by..."

"Whatever," Kamiko turned to the class, "My name is Kamiko Hikari, number thirteen. Before we get the stupid message on that stupid board, hear me out. The target is everything wrong with this class. We should fight the ruling and the chairwoman. Every time they hold a Black Class, girls in this class are injured. And I'd rather have famous guardian Tokaku Azuma and graduate Ichinose Haru help fund my cause for this year. I want you all to make this Black Class White Class, where elites learn from each other and not aim to hurt others..."

"Enough," Tokaku interrupted, "I said a brief summary of yourself, not a speech to change the rules of this class. It will never change, you hear? If you're the target of this year, deal with it. If you're lucky to survive, that's up to you. Now, to begin this class, everyone must sit down," Tokaku started, getting up and the Chairwoman from ten years ago appeared on the board in the front of the classroom.

"Welcome to the Black Class, spies and assassins. New decade of the legendary Tokaku Azuma and her girlfriend Haru," the chairwoman laughed. I present to you the target of this year's target,"

A display of Kamiko showed up, only the name displayed was different. Tokaku and Haru gasped.

"That's not her name! It can't be, right Tokaku?" Haru asked, hand to her heart. Tokaku stared at the screen in confusion.

_**No...it's a mistake...Kaiba wasn't messing with me**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Past, Present, Future, Lies  
**

**Riddle Four: The Simplicity of _ Holds All of Life's Answers**

Tokaku threw her knife at a dart board. Fire burned in her eyes as Haru looked on at her.

"Tokaku-san..." Haru said softly, almost scared to speak to the blatantly enraged assassin. Tokaku glanced at her and threw a knife right above her head. The vibrations over Haru's head gave her a shudder as she tried to process what just happened.

"That girl is trouble if she's of the Azuma clan," Tokaku started, "Not to mention the class is getting all the details as of now," she then proceeded to the window, arms and elbows crossed as she stared at the beautifully lit Academy and tower from afar.

"What makes her being of Azuma clan so bad?" Haru asked. Tokaku glared at her.

"I never told you?"

"W-well maybe you did," Haru blushed, getting hot from nervousness and Tokaku sighed.

"I might as well tell you," Tokaku proceeded to a wooden chair and turned it around, sitting frontward while her hands hung over the spine of the chair, "When I was very young, my mother died and her sister replaced her. However I never knew that until she helped aid my escape. It was because of this, also, that I wasn't able to kill, and it took such a long time for me to come to terms with why I actually wanted to protect you and what I really wanted," Tokaku slid her ring finger that held a gold ring around it. She stared at it for some time and continued, "I realized I had two wishes. To get out of that stupid uniform, and to find a way to protect you because I, well...I realized I protect you because you're the only human being I hold close in my heart if that makes any sense. I thought you were another one of them in the beginning. Like your ornaments,"

"My...ornaments?" Haru asked. Tokaku nodded and took out a messed up phone ornament, the one that had belonged to her old phone. Pieces of it looked as though they could barely hold together. Haru smiled, tears at her eyes, "You really kept it?!" she exclaimed joyfully. It came as a sudden surprised when Tokaku took it out, "Tokaku-san..." Haru ran to Tokaku and kissed her softly lip to lip, and they embraced shortly before Tokaku broke the kiss slowly, and her eyes met with Haru's.

"So do you want the story or not?" Tokaku asked smiling. Haru nodded.

"Of course Haru does!" Haru said happily. Tokaku put her finger to Haru's lips.

"What did I tell you about that habit?"

"Y-yes! Har...I mean I'm sorry, Tokaku-san," Haru bowed quickly and Tokaku smiled.

"I'm just teasing you, Haru," Tokaku looked into Haru's eyes and cleared her throat, "Okay so I thought you were a spy or something like that, since everyone was a trained assassin, I assumed for my own protection. But it looks as though after I got to know you and saw your marks I began to re-think my position," Tokaku smiled and caressed Haru's face, her fingers tracing along the red-haired girl's soft cheeks, "But to get on point with what's happening now, she might have been really sent to assassinate me. After all I don't know how many Azuma-blood members there are out there. But what I do know is that if this girl lied once about being some child of god and being of light, it's just not going to work out. If her name is Kamiko Azuma that means her father must have held a strong name if that is what he named her. However I doubt that. Let's run it this way,"

_BZZZZZT!_

Tokaku's phone went off on vibrate and she reached into her pocket taking it out.

**1 NEW MAIL**

"What's new?" Tokaku asked herself sarcastically. Opening it, she read aloud, since it was not Kaiba, but Kamiko, "Tokaku and Haru, meet me at the Emerald cafe in the east part of this town. The bill is on me, but I just wish to ask something of you both personally. It's Kamiko. Don't wonder how I got your number, you just have to trust me,"

"Is that all?" Haru asked. Tokaku nodded and then went to Kaiba's riddle.

**Hope ****is nothing without **

Tokaku replied quickly before Haru could notice who she was mailing.

**Hope is nothing without trust**

Tokaku hit send then flipped her phone shut. As Tokaku got up, Haru grabbed her arm.

"There's something you're not telling me," Haru looked into Tokaku's eyes seriously and deeply. Tokaku did the same thing, only to strike a hit in Haru's soul. Haru shakily stepped back.

"It's best you don't know, Haru," Tokaku kissed the shaken Haru softly then proceeded to the kitchen where she opened hidden drawers and supplied a nearby light blue fashion purse with smoke balls and kunai knives, as well as a switchblade she strapped to her ankle, and adjusted her shoe knives.

"Why are you gearing up, Tokaku-san?" Haru asked, recovered fully from before. Tokaku checked the inside of the bag to make sure she was prepped then covered her weapons with lip gloss, chap stick and other beauty supplies.

"As I have told you before, you never know," she finished packing then put the purse over her shoulders and handed Haru a two small knives, "Keep one in your pocket and another in your bra. They're switchblades. One careful push of that button and the blade will come out. Use them at the appropriate time if I ever look cornered," Tokaku instructed. Haru did as told, and they left their house locking the door and clapping to shut off the lights.

When they got to the cafe, Kamiko was waiting, and in gear. She had a sword strapped to her waist, however the hilt was plastic, almost looking like a toy. She had several other knives strapped to her body, as indicated by some bulges around her stomach. However it was rounded so that her stomach looked like that of a pregnant woman. Tokaku knew well that these were weapons, and almost gave kudos for the effort of making it look innocent. Haru waved and Kamiko led them into the cafe where they received menus waiting for a waitress to come.

"What do you want from us?" Haru asked Kamiko curiously. Tokaku stared on at Kamiko with caution and suspicion in her eyes. Kamiko too out an ID and placed it on the table.

"My clan name is Kamiko Azuma. However I had it legally changed to Hikari after I was invited to Black Class," Kamiko started, her fingers then swiping the card back into the wallet. She then took out a file that had gold ink lining, giving a shine to the neatly kept filer. The red-eyed assassin untied the red thin ribbon and slowly and neatly slid out papers. She slid them over to Tokaku.

"Because we both do not like our clan," Kamiko said, her eyes in a hard stare with Tokaku's, "I trust you," she then handed Haru a tape recorder, "I entrust you with this tape recorder. You will record everything Tokaku and I talk about, then keep it with you always. Tokaku, as I must keep my files safe, you must keep Haru and the recorder safe,"

Tokaku got up and took Haru's collar, bringing her up from the seat and onto her feet as the recorder slipped out of her hands.

"We're leaving," Tokaku said, and walked to the front door. Shizue walked in, stopping Tokaku and Haru in their paths. She blocked Tokaku and Haru's exit.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sensei. But p-please listen to Kamiko," Shizue said, pushing her sunlight hair aside and staring into Tokaku's eyes with her grass-green ones, "I spoke to, um, Hikari after school t-today," she then looked down, "I have officially quit Black Class. H-here's proof. I...I got this card at the tower, but, I-I guess it's not much o-of a card now, is it?" Shizue took out her hand that had the red card in pieces. She dropped them in a nearby trash can. Shizue then bowed respectively to Tokaku, "Please trust Kamiko. What she's gonna say is going to be very important and will help future girls who enter that class,"

Tokaku scoffed, yet she heard complete honesty in the soft-spoken girl's voice. Tokaku then walked back to the table with Haru in hand. Shizue sat next to Kamiko who scooted over to make room for her. Haru and Tokaku sat closely together, their hands intertwined as Tokaku took the papers with her free hand.

"Alright," Tokaku read over the information, some coming as a shocking surprise, "Who the hell is the Chairwoman, and why the hell is this information like this?" Tokaku asked. Haru took the tape recorder quickly and hit the red record button. Kamiko kept her hands folded and Shizue gasped.

"I forgot I worked here! Do you girls want any drinks? Anything at all?" she asked quickly. Kamiko and Tokaku spoke in unison.

"Coffee,"

Both looked at each other, and their faces became slightly red. Haru looked down.

_**Tokaku-san...please, don't. Even though they're cousins...but what if they aren't?! What if Kamiko just obtained the Azuma name from a father that adopted her that came from the Azuma clan?! What**_** if****...**

Tokaku smiled slightly at Kamiko and Shizue left to get tea for everyone. Tokaku noticed Haru's grip on her hand become slightly sweaty and tighter.

"Haru, what's wrong?" Tokaku asked. Haru smiled and then looked back up. She tilted her head slightly smiling slightly wider.

"I'm fine. Just continue, please," Haru said joyfully above the jealousy that had begun to build.

_**It's nothing...it really is nothing. So what they might get along? Tokaku and I are bonded...we will never separate. **_

"Alright so as I was going to say after your question, it's crucial that you become my team leader. Haru and I can serve as a branch together directly below you. I know u beat eleven students, and I know that you are a great strategist judging from that. So, here's to answer your question," Kamiko took out a small tooth, that was slightly curved and sharp, "Do you know what this is?" Kamiko asked. Tokaku put out her hand and Kamiko dropped the tooth into her palm. The blue-haired assassin examined it.

"It looks demonic," Tokaku started, and turned it to the side looking at it more.

"Well that's what it is, and it should not be in our realm, however demons and devils, as well as angels still roam the earth to perform tasks," Kamiko said. Tokaku raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you getting to?" she asked. Kamiko leaned over and whispered as Haru brought the recorder near the red-eyes Azuma's mouth.

"The Chairwoman is a devil, no doubt," Kamiko said as she unsheathed the sword in her pocket. It was tainted slightly, and insignias of several different hieroglyphs and ancient Japanese text, "This is the hundred soul sword," she said as Tokaku and Haru admired it. Kamiko sheathed it then took back the tooth, "A hundred people have worked on this sword and enchanted it. It is the only thing that can strike the Chairwoman, however I think her little secrets extend further than humane and even devil and god,"

"So you're saying that she..."

"As a devil, she feeds off of negative energy. The Black Class is held year after year. Eventually she will be powerful so that her immortality will be supoorting the most powerful creature known to all realms,"

"Wait a second," Tokaku interrupted. Speaking of all of that stuff you just mentioned, why was Tukiko unable to read you?" Tokaku asked. Kamiko shrugged.

"I might as well tell you," Kamiko started, "Where I got my sword and my training was from Kaiba,"

Tokaku gasped, and then her grip on Haru's hand tightened. She let Kaiko continue.

"Who would have thought that his assignments would be so hard yet so beneficial. One mission was all it took for me to expedite all these items I use today. My job is to destroy the Chairwoman, end her, and then claim someone as the new Chairwoman. That is where you come in, Haru,"

Haru stared at Kamiko.

"You have a knack for staying alive, and a knack to affect others when you need it. Your energy is very positive, and cane be used to channel anything you want. Although I know little about that, and about the Chairwoman's powers, I will assume you are the strongest I know. I doubt Koneko's senses. She might see ghosts, but that's the only good sixth sense available that I think of for this mission. Now, are you two with me?" Tokaku slid the papers to Kamiko.

"We'll think on it. You can meet us here again next week," Tokaku said, and left with Haru, who placed the recorder in her bra, hidden from sight. Shizue walked in smiling with a platter of two cups of coffee. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that Haru and Tokaku were gone.

"Please don't tell me that-"

"It's fine, Shizue," Kamiko said as she took out two five thousand yen, "Keep the change for one, and for being a friend," Kamiko slid the yen into Shizue's open chest shirt, "Thanks," she took her cup of coffee and went opposite of Tokaku and Haru.

_BZZZT!_

Both Tokaku and Kamiko's went off as both of their phones read

**1 NEW MAIL**

They flipped their phones open. Tokaku read in her head and Kamiko read aloud quietly.

"The simplicity of blank holds all of life's answers," Kamiko closed her phone and slid it into her purse next to the files. she covered it carefully and headed to the Academy dorms, Shizue following close behind.

_**The Black Class will be turned white. With the way things are going...I might finally be able to get what I am truly looking for**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Of Cats and Girls**

**Riddle Five: You Have Not Found _ Until You Have Found Hope**

"Good morning Tokaku-san," Haru planted a kiss on Tokaku's forehead and Tokaku smiled.

"Good morning Haru," Tokaku said as she traced her fingertips lovingly across Haru's now red-lit cheeks. She purred in happiness as Tokaku went to stroke her hair and both kissed softly before getting up from the bed.

"Tokaku-san, are you going to take that leader role Kamiko was talking about?" Haru asked as Tokaku poured dark coffee into a mug. The assassin took a sip before she shrugged.

"Don't know. I might," she said as she went into the cabinets for some sugar, putting tablespoon after tablespoon into her mug, "But it all depends on who these classmates of hers are, what their intentions are, and the sense I have that you have become a target again," Tokaku took another sip of the strongly made coffee as Haru stared into her eyes.

"But Kamiko has a great point," Haru started, "If we do this, we could end the Black Class and they can start a new one," she said smiling, "We could finally be able to rest knowing-"

"You could finally rest," Tokaku finished her coffee and placed it gently on the counter, "I sleep well at night because I know you are safe. You may not because of the pain you endured,"

"That's..."

"It's nothing," Tokaku said as she placed a jacket over Haru's shoulders, "It's chilly out, you should wear this," Tokaku went to the bathroom to adjust her tie and then both left for the Academy.

After about an hour of instruction, a bell for break was about to ring as Shizue made her way to sit close to Kamiko. Mai noticed this and crumpled the yen that was in her hands. It was a large amount, a few ten thousands. Mai scowled at Kamiko who was discussing the mission with Shizue. Shizue noticed this and called on her.

"M-Mai, what's wrong?" Shizue asked shyly. Mai smiled and drove the yen into her purse.

"Oh, it's nothing, Shizue," she said in sing-song, "I'm perfectly fine. You just keep on talking to Kamiko,"

Shizue nodded and Raku popped and snapped gum next to Mai as she pulled some out of her mouth twisting it around her finger.

"Someone likes a commoner," Raku teased. Mai blushed and scoffed.

"As if! Don't even talk to me," Mai crossed her arms and glanced at Raku who continued to stare at her. She got redder in her cheeks, "What are you some sort of pervert?! Get your eyes off of me!" Mai covered parts of herself that were already covered with her gold-lined uniform.

"Whatever, whatever," Raku turned around then leaned over her desk to Ishiko and Koneko, whom was enveloped in Ishiko's arms on her lap, "Hey, you two, I-"

"Shut up," Ishiko said, not turning her head as Koneko finished copying notes that Tokaku placed on the board. Raku sighed, bored.

"Geez, everyone really is serious around here," Raku looked around as she bit the gum off her finger and chewed on the mint-flavored candy again. Tokaku got up and erased the boards.

"And that finishes our lesson on household mammals, and how humans have gotten to train some of the current strange ones such as the tiger or the monkey," Tokaku said as she went to her desk and fixed up some papers. Koneko raised her hand as her hood nudged back slightly. Tokaku glanced at her.

"Yes?" Tokaku asked. Koneko got up from her seat and out of Ishiko's arms.

"Did you know that cats were sophisticated before humans?" Koneko asked Tokaku. Lifting an eyebrow she wasn't expecting such a specified question to be asked, especially if it was a factual question. She sat on her seat and kicked her legs up on the desk.

"No, I didn't. Please, amuse the class with this," Tokaku smirked and Haru giggled softly.

_**I thought she was a small cute elementary kid...but this really caught** **Tokaku-san**_

Haru thought to herself. Koneko started talking again.

"Some people actually admired cats from afar, at least the small ones," Koneko smiled, "They lived in harmony, and that's why cats can be dated back to one of the first honored animals ever, like the sphinx of Ancient Egypt. As you all know it's also part human. That means that there are people, perhaps very few now, who are sphinxes, only they are more evolved more than others. Having an innate animal sense and a human mind can turn to be a bit...supernatural," Ishiko took Koneko's hand.

"That's enough out of you," Ishiko said seriously as the rest of the class looked at the elementary girl in awe. Raku swallowed her gum and then her belly growled.

"Ahhh," she groaned as she held her stomach, "Well, that was an interesting story, but sensei may I use the ladies' room?" Raku asked. Tokaku nudged her head instead of saying yes and Raku ran out of the room. The bell rang and as everyone left, Shizue and Kamiko stopped Koneko and Ishiko.

"Koneko, Ishiko," Kamiko said, and both of them stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Koneko asked curiously.

"I was wondering if we could speak to you here," Kamiko said. Ishiko smirked.

"If it's about changing the Black Class, don't get us involved. We have something better to do...like getting our wish granted," Ishiko said, and almost turned around before Koneko grabbed Kamiko's wrist that had swung a knife around Ishiko's blind spot. Tokaku noticed this and watched in silence with Haru.

"Tokaku-san," Haru stared on in confusion, "Did you see what I saw?"

"I did," Tokaku said back quietly, "There's no way you can detect a swing like that. There was no space for air to even escape to give some form of caution for a reflex," Tokaku examined, "She's either really lucky..." Tokaku glared directly at Koneko as she gave a smirking stare back, "Or her sixth sense could be a part of it," Tokaku finished. Kamiko pulled from Koneko's tight grasp.

"There's no way that you could've..."

"My ancestors told me," Koneko said. Everyone except Ishiko stared at Koneko confusedly. "Remember when I spoke about Sphinxes?" Koneko took off her hood to reveal cat ears above her head on their respective sides, "Thanks to my ancestors, I am able to hear your every move, no matter how silent or well-kept. I can hear from doors closed students talking in the hallways. I can hear the light chirps of the songbirds below. I can hear the rustles of the wind through the Sakura trees," Koneko said as she pulled the black hood over her ears and head.

"So...does that mean..." Kamiko fell apart on her words. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Who she was seeing. Part cat part human...was this some sort of joke?

"I might as well tell you about my ancestors," Koneko said, obviously ready to give information. Ishiko tightened her grip on the cat-girl.

"Don't," Ishiko said, "They aren't worth telling. They'll all be dead, well, besides Sensei Ichinose and Sensei Azuma. Only there will be one Azuma when this is all over...liar," Ishiko said piercingly. Kamiko felt that strike her heart.

"Yes, it's true," Kamiko admitted truthfully, "But that does not change who I really am. I am Kamiko Hikari. I will induce light upon this class and bring justice to it,"

"That's some goal," Ishiko said as she took out her red card.

"I'm not going to give i to you, because I want to hear more. But you have five minutes to tell me how you plan to change tthe Black Class," Ishiko demanded, clicking a timer button on her watch to end after five minutes. Kamiko stumbled on her words as she fell apart little by little.

"I...that's...I can't just...fine! Fine. I want t assemble the girls of this class to join forces and kill the Chairwoman,"

"My question was how, not whom,"

"Yes, I know that! Let me finish!"

"If it's the same thing as before, expect to not breathe after tonight," Ishiko commented, stopping then starting her watch again.

"Okay! Okay. My plan is to assemble each of the students in the class. With these students we can hold meetings with our leader, if she has decided to be, Tokaku Azuma. Since she has been to this complex, she has a general idea of where some things are, including some spots of where the Chairwoman might go if anything," Kamiko continued, "With this information we can be lead to a conclusion of who the Chairwoman is, why she created Black Class, and I have evidence!" Kamiko declared as she pulled out the tooth, Koneko swiped it from her palm and examined it.

"It is demonic, but how do you know who this belongs to?" Koneko asked. Kamiko smiled nervously.

"I have DNA results," she pulled out a filer with several papers, and showed it to them,"That tooth belongs to her, and it's really old, which meand the Chairwoman is probably one of the devils sent to complete tasks here in this realm," Kamiko patted her sword, "I already have a sword that could defeat her, and wait, I forgot! My theory is that this woman hosts this Class to gather negative energy that she can feed on. She shows no change in figure because she has maintained such a figure for who knows how long, and she may even switch bodies from time to time. DNA would be inconclusive, but if it matches to the Chairwoman of this age, we might actually have a chance o-"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Ishiko's timer went off, and she set it back to clock mode. However her eyes did not leave the clock and Koneko pulled on her shirt lightly.

"Ishiko..." she said. Didn't you say that..."

"I thought those things were a legend...that I had been lied to by a fortune teller. But I didn't want to believe it. My mother was found dead in her bed...it turned out to be a contract killing signed to devils. I came to this class to kill you Kamiko...but after what you have told me...I would have to stoop to their level to kill you, and you might even have a family that cares about you somewhere," Ishiko let out some tears and wiped them with the red card in hand, "You got me to cry...something only Koneko has done before. You have my trust," Ishiko ripped the card and Kamiko smiled.

"Alright! And what about you, Koneko? That story about your ancestry?" Kamiko asked nicely, smiling in joy from her results. Koneko shrugged.

"Sure, I'll tell you since Ishiko trusts you now," she smiled, "My ancestors were made up of lots of boys and girls who grew up in feline habitats. They loved the animal so that they lived with it, thrived with it, and evolved with it. Sooner or later the progression became so that it is the way it is today, however very little of us exist due to current ecosystem destruction," Koneko continued, sorrow in her eyes, "I wanted to kill you so that I could stop those people from cutting down the ecosystems where my people live,"

"That's so cute and adorable!" Shizue ran to her in excitement. Everyone stared at her and she brushed her hair aside with her fingertips, "I-I'm sorry. I...I got carried away there," she muttered. Koneko continued.

"Now since Ishiko trusts you, I can too," she took out her red card and ripped it. Sighing with happiness as she watched the shreds fall to the ground, Kamiko cheered.

"You won't regret this, I promise!" Kamiko said as the two smiled back.

"You know which dorm to find us in," Ishiko said as both her and Koneko left the room. Tokaku walked up to Kamiko and put out her hand.

"I guess I have no other choice," Tokaku said bluntly as Kamiko hugged her. Haru clenched her hands to fists as she watched another girl wrap her arms around Tokaku.

"Thank you, Tokaku, thank you so much!" Kamiko exclaimed joyfully. Tokaku's face grew red as she tried to get free from Kamiko's grasp, but the red-eyed Azuma only nuzzled her head more in Tokaku's chest.

"That's...get off," Tokaku managed to push her off and Haru's hands loosened.

**_That's good...Tokaku, you resisted her. You only love me...that's right_**

Haru smiled to herself as she remembered the kisses they shared throughout the days they were together.

"Sorry, sensei," Kamiko said.

"It's fine," Tokaku brushed her shirt off then took out her phone displaying Kaiba's message, "Come with me," she said, and brought her outside. Haru went to follow, but Tokaku closed the door on her.

"Tokaku-san...don't go with her..." Haru said worriedly. Tokaku and Kamiko saw that both had received the same mail from Kaiba,

"So what do you think it is?" Tokaku asked. Kamiko thought for a second.

"Oh!" She started typing on her phone and Tokaku glanced writing down the same answer.

**The simplicity of mind holds all of life's answers**

They both hit the send button and within a few seconds both received mail. Another riddle from their leader Kaiba.

**You have not found _ until you have found hope**

"I'm not in the mood to solve this," Kamiko said. Tokaku smiled.

"Who wouldn't be?" both laughed as Haru pressed her ears against the door.

_** Tokaku-san...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Riches and Luck**

**Riddle Six: Life's Luxuries Lie In _**

"Tokaku-san we're almost there!" Haru shouted as both ran to an open elevator leading to the upstairs classroom. As both slid through the closing doors Haru panted holding a pink purse that dangled near her knee. Tokaku leaned on the side and hit the button to the floor of Black Class and smiled.

"That's the last time I trust you at night," Tokaku organized some papers in her own bag and Haru smiled gleefully.

"Well, Tokaku-san you weren't so bad yourself. Had I got a better hand you would have been silent," Haru giggled. Tokaku fixed the knives strapped to her thigh underneath her skirt, and then glanced at Haru before sliding her bag further up her shoulder.

"That's the last time I play anything with you,"

"Well I do play pro online sometimes," Haru commented still giggling. Tokaku rolled her eyes.

"Poker isn't all that fun anyway," Tokaku commented with her normal face on. Haru got close.

"But you have such a good poker face," Haru pointed out. Tokaku scoffed smiling.

"That's just my normal face. I can't help it,"

"I never said it was bad. So, um...what are your thoughts on meetings and such?"

"Well, I do want to be the leader, especially since I don't want anyone dying that hasn't even tried killing you, or even knows you. They are innocent, I guess. In some ways," Tokaku started as the door opened, and she glanced down the hallway where Raku walked hand to hip into the classroom, "Raku is someone I wouldn't call innocent. She's lenient and carefree. Perhaps a bit too much of that," Tokaku shrugged and walked down towards the classroom with Haru.

"So what are you pointing at?"

"Someone carefree like that is either an idiot...or has nothing to lose...maybe not even her own life,"

"You mean like that immortal girl from our class ten years ago?" Haru asked. Tokaku took out a hardrive loaded with lesson info.

"No. That girl lost something. And she had many more to lose, including losing the Black Class game," Tokaku stopped near the classroom, "If few are immortal...that means the things you can lose are infinite. So you have a choice of being affectionate...or being carefree as an idiot who has nothing to lose because of stubbornness. Okay we're here. I wouldn't want her noticing I have taken her into a specialized account,"

"Right," Haru said. Both put on a smile and entered the classroom.

Within an hour the bell for twenty minute break started and Raku sat directly next to Mai, who was reading a magazine that displayed fashionable clothes and accessories. Raku glanced at it and took a closer look pointing to a girl in what looked like a toga, but had an intricate and pretty design.

"Why is she wearing something that's like a million years old?" Raku commented. Mai placed the magazine on the desk and Raku smiled, "Ooooh, I see. Are you ordering things that you think Shizue would like? She seems like an introvert so perhaps something like this will surely do the trick...especially if it's worn the actual way without any underwear," Raku smirked. Mai closed the magazine and rolled it up nervously.

"You would say something like that, wouldn't you? Why do you even speak to me?"

"Don't know," Raku snapped back sarcastically, "But you talk back,"

"That's...I'm not talking to you anymore, goodbye," Mai said and got up. Raku grabbed her wrist and Mai stayed shocked in place.

_**What's...what's happening to me?**_

**Just accessing those thoughts of yours. Oooh, what's this? A fun dream...? **

_**You stay away from that!**_

The bell rang and Raku let go of Mai's hand bursting in laughter. Mai stared at her, red from embarrassment. Mai opened her mouth to let out some words, but Raku shook her hands.

"You don't have to worry about me telling Shizue about that dream. Instead, you can go on a date with me,"

"Is that...blackmail?"

"Raku, Mai," Tokaku said glaring at the two. Mai got back in her seat and Raku wrote quickly then handed Mai a paper that read "Across the street from Emerald Cafe at 7 tonight. And try not to be so punctual, 'cuz I have things to do and might arrive thirty minutes later"

Mai crumpled the paper and slid it into her pocket while turning her head to look at Shizue who was sharing notes with Kamiko, The dedicated target must have forgotten her book.

_**She thinks she's so hot, does she? She thinks that she can take my sunflower away? Well she's wrong! By the name of all things money and power, Shizue will be mine! That is...if Raku doesn't ruin anything. **_Mai thought to herself. The bell rang for the end of class and Kamiko, Shizue, Ishiko, and Koneko stood behind to discuss the Class White mission.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh? We might have little success with this many students," Haru said as she looked around, and gave Kamiko a deathly glare. Kamiko gasped.

"Haru, what was..."

"It was nothing, and call me sensei," Haru snapped back. Tokaku glanced at Haru's sudden assertiveness. That was something very rare, especially on a scale that high. But Tokaku thought nothing more of it thinking Haru was finally maturing as she asked her to do. Kamiko felt unsettled about the change in this girl's nature. She was so happy, walking around and offering extra notebooks if anyone needed. She never let out a frown or any negative gestures. But that glare was definitely negative, which meant that Haru changed opinion of her, or at least, feelings.

"S-so it's to the cafe tonight...right?" Shizue asked smiling. Kamiko untangled her thoughts about Haru and smiled back.

"Yeah. If you two don't know," Kamiko pointed at Ishiko and Koneko, "It's the-"

"Emerald cafe?" Koneko asked. Kamiko stuttered in awe.

"T-that's..." Kamiko dropped her hand slowly into place, "How did you know?"

"Well it's not like I can read your mind, but it's where a lot of rich people dine in this city. Served by the best waitresses in the country supposedly. And not only that, business is enclosed to everyone. So even if someone is talking about something interesting or even in the vaguest strange, they'll kick you out. Plus did I mention it's pretty expensive?" Koneko finished as the ears in her hood wiggled. Ishiko pet them softly as she purred, giving everyone, including the conflicted Haru a wide smile.

Later that evening Raku ran to the front of the cafe where Mai was waiting in a long purple dress with a velvet-red purse dangling from her wrist. She had done her makeup elegantly, black eye shadow, light pink lip gloss and pink blush along her near pale cheeks. Raku looked Mai over then into her lightly colored eyes. Mai held her arm and stared at Raku.

"You look like the poorest girl in the world," Mai commented as she paled in a glare towards Raku. The careless girl had ripped jeans and a white t-shirt that stopped right above the belt of her jeans. The only good thing about her was her hair that hung in a decently-done ponytail. Raku put both hands to her waist.

"So?" Raku complained, "You look like you're gonna go meet royalty,"

Mai giggled.

"That's more of a compliment than an insult. As expected of a commoner like you,"

"Hey, hey, I'm more than just any commoner, I'll have you know..." Raku noticed a change in the area. She glanced around, and her eyes examined every location around them, "Mai...do you have any stalkers?" Raku asked. Mai nodded.

"I don't believe so, or at least I would have known some point in my life," Mai said as she glanced around. Raku snapped a look towards the back of Mai and noticed an unusual shape by the corner to an alleyway.

"Get inside," Raku commanded. Mai laughed.

"As if! Taking orders from you was not part of the deal,"

"Just do it!"

_BOOM!_

"Raku..." Mai lowered her voice shakily as she stared on at Raku. That was indeed a gunshot, and came from the alleyway. Three shadows then emerged as the lights along the streets began to flash off, deeming little help for Mai to see who had shot Raku, who had fallen to the ground. Blood leaked from her head as her opened yet dead eyes stared forward. Mai covered her mouth. She always had bodyguards, but none ever died. She was only accepted into Black Class because of her ability to phase and kill anyone and anything around her. She stood shocked.

"Daddy..." Mai murmured, "Someone hel-"

A hand covered her mouth and nose slowly suffocating her. Mai fought to break free as her body began to fade, but flashed back.

_**Why isn't it working?! It's supposed to work... **_Mai thought as she continued to struggle for escape.

"Yeah she's dead so no one can interrupt. It's a good thing we hacked the terminal controlling the lights. I hope we get paid a bit more for that," A feint male voice sad. Another sounded as it kicked Raku into a wall.

"I can't believe this bitch got in the way," a female voice said, "Good thing she got put down for being one," They turned around to Mai who's face began to slowly turn color as she struggled for more air, "Just a few more seconds and we'd have killed the most influential man in the world's daughter, gah!"

The lights went back on as Raku struck a knife through the man choking Mai. Mai fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air as she weakly looked on to the blurry events occurring in front of her. In less than a few more feint gunshots, Mai blacked out.

Tokaku and the others walked into the Emerald cafe and glanced across the street where three bodies lay with police investigators and several news reporters stood.

"I wonder what happened over there," Haru gestured as everyone else looked on.

"I don't know...table for six please," Kamiko said.

"Right this way the nurse said, and led them to a big table that was decorated with a soft white tablecloth. It was night time, so bread sticks lay neatly on top of each other in a green basket.

Within an hour of discussing the mission and eating, Shizue got up.

"I...I have to go the ladies' room," she said shyly, and left for the restroom. Upon entering, she glanced and noticed Raku sitting upon the counter top at the edge of the sink about to light a cigarette. She seemed to be in a trance, and Shizue approached her.

"Raku, what are you-"

"Go away," Raku interrupted, taking a quick puff. Shizue shuffled her legs together a bit and Raku sighed, "Use the one on the far left,"

"Why?"

"Because Mai is passed out in these two," Raku pointed out as Shizue went to check. She gasped.

"W-what?! Did you do this?!"

"The dead bodies across the street did. I'm heading outside. That spoiled brat isn't worth the time," Raku said as she twisted the bud in an ashtray leaving it there, "It keeps reminding me how this world is still going nowhere humanly,"

"Humanly?" Shizue asked Raku threw her hands in the air.

"You know what? I'm tired of hiding it. I'm tired of acting like everything is okay because that girl drove me off the edge. My wish is to become mortal.. So that my age catches up to me and I die. I am taking out Kamiko. I've seen you with her. Where is she now?"

Shizue ran to block the door.

"S-she's at home..." Shizue muttered. Raku put her hand on Shizue's shoulder. Shizue winced slightly and Raku smirked.

"You have her scent on you. She's here," Raku took out a red card and Shizue pushed her to the wall as the shy girl's eyes dimmed.

"You won't hurt my friend...you hear?!" Shizue stomped on the ground so hard that it made an indent in the shape of her shoe. Raku looked on in awe.

"That's...where is this coming from?" Raku asked. Shizue then lifted a knife and Raku smiled wider, "So that's how it is, eh?" Raku reached to her pocket and gasped, "My knife! Where...you?"

Shizue laughed.

"You should see the look on your face, bitch," Shizue spun the knife, "Welcome to hell. Because it's going to flash before your eyes!" Raku took a step back and in a split second, she felt her stomach slashed. She groaned loudly and fell to the floor coughing up blood.

"Damn you...even though I can't die...m body can still go into shock...how...how clever of you to strike there..." Raku said shakily as her body began to shudder from the pain. Shizue walked up to her and took Raku's lighter and red card. She burnt it and smiled.

"You'll thank me, bitch. We'll be outside..." Shizue gasped and looked towards the stalls, "B-bathroom!" She ran into the stall and locked it as Raku turned to her back.

"Why...why me?" Raku asked herself.

Mai woke up and got up, bumping her head on the edge of the stall wall. She groaned and rubbed her head.

"Where am I..." she looked around, then screamed.

"Tokaku-san, did you hear that?" Haru asked as she finished her ice cream sundae. Tokaku twisted her straw in hers.

"I'll go check it out," Tokaku said as she got up from her seat.

About half an hour passed before Tokaku came out with Shizue, Mai, and Raku. Mai and Raku sat down and Shizue headed to the kitchen to tell the chefs she worked for about the new guests. Mai fixed herself and sprayed on perfume as Raku coughed.

"A bit much, don't you think?"

"I was on a bathroom floor! There could have been piss, dirt...ugh! What made you think I would be fine waking up there?!"

"It looked clean as crystal to me," Raku said bluntly. Mai growled then Kamiko smiled waving her hands.

"Girls! Girls! Enough of the argument," Kamiko said before tensing her tone seriously, "I have business to discuss with you,"

Kamiko repeated everything she had said in class and the details of the mission. Mai listened on and agreed to join, however only because Shizue was a part. She tore the paper to pieces in front of the blonde sweetheart and she smiled staring into her eyes. Shizue blushed noticing Mai's loving stare and twirled her hair as the rich girl looked on. Kamiko and Tokaku said their excuses as they got up and headed outside to check their phones for their last riddle. Haru stared at them in jealousy and anger.

"So you can solve this one, Tokaku," Kamiko said as both opened up their mail.

"Alright," Tokaku replied, "You have not found light until you have found hope," Tokaku smiled, "And your name speaks that truth. Because of you, I can help Haru calm. She hasn't felt the same since a decade ago, and thanks to you, I am willing to put my life on the line again to heal her of her nightmares," Tokaku said smiling, "I didn't give out a lot or little of these, except to Haru," Tokaku opened her arms, "but since you have helped me help Haru, and that you may be a member holding my last name here," **  
**

"That's..."

"It's once in a lifetime,"

Kamiko nodded and hugged Haru. From inside the girls were talking as Haru smiled shakily and squeezed the glass of her sundae so hard, it shattered, leaving pieces of glass stabbed in her hand. The girls gasped.

"Are you okay?!" Shizue asked as she fixed Haru's hand and started cleaning up the blood. Haru looked down at her hand and acted as if it was nothing.

_**Tokaku-san...if these girls won't kill Kamiko, I will. I don't care about Mission White. I care about keeping you to myself! You're my protector, no one else's! **_

***Author's note: I feel like I dragged this chapter a little, but it was done by progression of day because I have been busy. Thank you for reading, thanks for the follows, and thanks for the reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Mysteries At Midnight **

**Riddle Seven: If Life Were a Game, Then Humans Are the _**

"Gah! Why do you always do that?" Haya said as she shakily moved her hand to the chess board, "You're so vulnerable...yet your defenses are high,"

"What's the matter?" Chiyo said seriously, "Afraid you'll lose your knight?"

Haya paused then crossed her arms.

"This game is stupid. I'd rather run a hundred laps in an hour," Haya commented as Chiyo organized the pieces back into place, "Although..." Haya started, gaining attention from Chiyo.

"Although what?" she said in immediate response.

"If life were a game of Chess, would we be the pawns?" Haya asked. Chiyo got up from her seat and pushed it in.

"Don't ask such stupid questions..."

"What if Black Class was a game of Chess?" Haya asked. Chiyo came to a complete stop, "Do you play Chess with me because you think the Class is a game of chess?"

"...more or less," Chiyo said bluntly as she adjusted her thin frame glasses, "I don't ponder it much, but I know if I were to simply challenge Kamiko to a game of Chess, put her life and my life within an equal bet, I would surely win,"

"If it was that simple, then why haven't you done it already? And if you think this is a game of Chess, who are the pawns? Who is the Bishop? The Queen? The king?" Haya asked. Chiyo grabbed her bag from a hook and slid it on.

"Even if I were to tell you, my knowledge of it would be too hard for your small intelligence quantity to understand. There's no straight way of putting it. You just have to figure it out yourself," Chiyo said, and left the room. Haya crossed her arms.

"So much for a straight answer from miss know-it-all," Haya sighed, and took her bag.

_**Although...she seems confident in the fact that she is so smart. She knows all sorts of tactics in Chess as if she played it for years! Maybe she has been playing it for years. Maybe she's been a pro since she was like, seven. Or not. She's hiding something. And I have to find out what. **_

Haya put her hand over her stomach and faked a groan.

"How could I forget? I have to throw up..." Haya looked out her window and watched Chiyo walk to class, "Being a little late isn't going to harm me," Haya said, and began going through Chiyo's drawers and suitcases.

_**She has to be hiding something! She has to be...and that's what my gut is telling me. I gotta trust in it!**_

Haya continued to go through the suitcases and felt a bulge on the side, but found no zipper or button for it. She tilted the suitcase to the side and felt over it.

"What do we have here? A stitched pocket?" Haya felt it with her fingertips and ran to the kitchen part of the dorm room and took out a knife. She cut the stitching as precisely as she could and found a dark-black wooden box, "Oh, hello there..." Haya smiled and opened it. Haya passed out and the box rolled out of her hand and onto Chiyo's feet as she walked into the room.

"I knew I should have chosen to have a dorm to myself," Chiyo said as she picked up the wooden box, "It seems humans of this age are far incapable of seeing what true history is,"

The day went on, and Haya woke up to blurry darkness as she weakly tilted her head against what felt like the bark of a tree. Soon, she heard growling, then saw red eyes nearing her. Haya struggled to move and realized she had been tied to a tree, left to die. To her right, she saw a golden wolf place its paw along a red card. It sniffed it, then approached Haya with the card in its mouth. Haya grimaced at the sight of this snarling wolf with terrible breath walking up to her.

"Just...just take it, I don't care. If you're gonna kill me, just do it," Haya said. The wolf howled and the black wolves behind it snarled at Haya before running away. She realized that something was up. The wolf pawed at Haya's face and nuzzled its face against hers. Scared and confused for her life, Haya gulped and tried to stay calm.

_**Does this wolf want me all to itself? I wanted to die quickly not slowly! I gotta get out, I gotta get out! **_

Haya thought to herself over and over as she struggled to break free, her eyes firmly closed. After a few seconds of quiet, Haya grew hesitant to open her eyes. Assuming the wolf was gone, she opened her eyes fully and gasped as a Kaya Azami in worn school clothes stood on her hands and knees.

"K-Kaya?!" Haya almost screamed in surprise. Kaya smiled and caressed Haya's cheeks as she pointed towards another part of the woods. Haya looked in that direction and saw several flashlights nearing them, "Y-you got help?" Haya asked. Kaya smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I can't just have you assassins attacking each other. The year will be shorter that way, and my chance to strike will come sooner rather than what I'd hoped,"

"Wait where did that wolf go?" Haya asked. Kaya shrugged.

"Don't know,"

It then processed through Haya's mind.

"You're the wolf! A golden one? That's really scary," Haya said as Tokaku and her group neared where Haya was wrapped up. Haya smiled.

"Tell you what. I'll find a way to keep you after your first red card has timed out if you ever use it. In return, no one must know what I can do," Kaya said. Haya shrugged.

"I don't know if I can trust you. I'm starting to notice that more and more of our class is hanging out with Kamiko. That means that plan of hers is working...somehow," Haya said. Kaya glanced at the nearing group.

"...this never happened," Kaya said, turned into a wolf, and ran away. Haru stopped in her tracks as she, along with everyone else, gazed at the golden wolf as it ran away.

"Haya!" Tokaku said as she went to cut the girl loose. Haya pulled her wrists from the loosened rope and rubbed them softly.

"Damn wolf...damn box...damn roommate," Haya muttered to herself. Haru ran over and helped the girl up.

"Are you okay?" she asked Haya, who looked at the growing team of Kamiko. Here she could make her move, but could put her own life at risk...worth getting rid of whatever team she assembled. Then again, Kaya seemed like she knew these students would form. And a ripping of the red card meant expulsion upon school grounds. Why wasn't anything happening? Haya gave herself some time to think before she picked the drool soaked card off the floor.

"I'm fine...I just wish that stupid Chiyo was dead," Haya commented and ripped the drenched card in half, "I'll join you if it means I get an advantage over Chiyo. I can't just return to my dorm with that smart ass bitch living in it,"

"What about your stuff?" Haru asked.

"Screw my stuff. I've got nothing valuable in any of my bags. Except my notebooks. Which by now I probably have to purchase new ones this weekend," Haya admitted, as Koneko made her way to the unbound girl.

"Is there something about Chiyo you wish to tell us about?" the sphinx asked. Haya shrugged.

"If I could tell you, I would...but it was so strange. One moment I look into a black box...something came out, I don't know what. It was far too bright. It blinded me, and I blacked out. When I came to, Chiyo was standing over me, and said something about me not telling anyone anything or whatever. That box wasn't anything human,"

"Wait," Raku interrupted. Haya turned to her.

"Oh, it's miss annoying. What do you want?" Haya said smirking. Raku smiled back.

"Just wanted to to know what the black box looked like,

"Are you challenged?" Haya asked, "It's a black box, there's no other way to describe it,"

Mai then walked forward.

"She probably means any intricate designs that were carved or signed into the box itself. I have plenty of jewelry cases that have all sorts of fashionable designs," Mai explained. Raku nodded and Haya thought to herself, trying to remember how she examined the box when she found it.

"Umm...oh! It had a face of some sort engraved on one of the faces of the box, since it was more like a cube,"

"Can you be a bit more descriptive on what that face looks like?" Raku asked. _**There's no wrong way of putting this. Something coming out of a black cube...it has to be her, no doubt. But why was she in this class? Does she mean to have the same wish as me? Either way she was always so smart. I don't stand a chance against her if she ever...**_

"It looked like a demon girl. Straight hair, horns. Sharp eyes. Why would you even ask?"

Meanwhile Kamiko and Tokaku distanced themselves from the group just enough so that no one could see who they were messaging. Kaiba was usually the type to want himself secret, regardless his 'outgoing' personality.

"What do you think the answer to this riddle is?" Kamiko asked. Haru stood behind a tree, keeping a close eye on the two Azuma girls, one of which being her lawfully wedded wife. Tokaku started typing.

"Wait a minute. I sent the last one, it's your turn,"

"Family members always help out," Kamiko grinned. Tokaku wrapped her arm around her neck, smiling.

"Hey, you're nothing like any Azuma I knew when I was small. You can't possibly be my family. And besides, your eyes are red," Tokaku said as she looked into Kamiko's eyes, pointing out the color.

"Really?" Kamiko asked, blinking her eyes and staring back into Tokaku's.

"Yeah. You never looked in a mirror before?"

"No,"

"Ever saw your reflection in a lake?"

"No,"

"What about-"

"I blind brush my hair. I find mirrors and reflections bad omens, and I don't want any connection to that other world,"

"Other world?" Tokaku asked. Kamiko let her eyes leave Tokaku's.

"Yeah...it's a feint memory, a bit blurry, but I remember when I was little, I looked into a mirror. Something...scary happened. My reflection changed shape, and I screamed and passed out. Ever since then I never look into a mirror to see what I look like. I performed my training in areas outdoors, but nowhere near any place that could hold a reflection,"

"But you looked at a place that holds a reflection," Tokaku said.

"Where?"

"In my eyes. The way that the pupils work is strange, but you can still catch a glimpse of your reflection,"

"That's..."

"Wait. It's almost midnight," Tokaku said as she flipped her phone open and took Kamiko's. In both she answered the riddle.

**Life's luxuries lie in memories**

"Why would you put that down?" Kamiko asked. Tokaku handed back her phone, then pocketed hers in her denim shorts.

"Because of Haru," Tokaku said. Haru was watching from the trees, and heard her name called by the group not far way. Not hesitating to get caught, she went to the group. _**Why did she say my name? Does she not like me anymore? What's going on between them, I have to know!**_ Haru thought to herself as tears formed at her eyes. Unknown to the fact that Haru had been spying on them, Tokaku and Kamiko continued talking.

"You must really love her," Kamiko said to Tokaku. Tokaku smiled.

"Yeah. I love her a lot. When I arrived in Black Class, I was focused on the mission Kaiba gave me, and I wanted to graduate the stupid class and get it over with. When I got to know Haru, I developed feelings for her, and when I learned she was the target, I ripped my red card, much like your group did, to protect her, as they now protect you. After Black Class ended and Haru managed to graduate, I spent every day with her in my arms and we always went somewhere new to have fun. When we turned twenty-one, we got legally married, and spent every precious moment together. That is why I put down memories for life's luxuries. One way or another, the days you spent with the one or ones you love are the richest of your life, not life in general. Remember that," Tokaku said, "You only have a hundred years tops, maybe a little more in this world. Make every day count with someone you know you love. Because when they're gone, one way or another, all that's left is the memories. It is a treasure to keep close and always remember. It is life's luxury. Memories will always be carried with you,"

"That's so sweet," Kamiko said smiling, "And also pretty sad. I mean...I don't think I ever said I love you to my father, nor did the words ever leave hismouth towards me. I was confused because I heard what love was, I just never felt it," Kamiko confessed, her head bowed down sorrowfully as her blue hair hung and spread along her shoulders.

"I thought you were more confident judging by the way you act,"

"That's because it is an act. I have no faith in myself. I am terrified I won't survive the mission Kaiba gave me,"

"And what mission is that?"

"I...I can't tell. He was very descriptive, and not even his top Azuma agent couldn't know,"

"That's...very well. But if it's to kill the Chairwoman, then know you have a whole team now to back you up. You don't need the whole class, now that the supporters you have outnumber and out-power her. That information, is true, that she may be a devil or a demon, but she is nothing compared to the future we want. As long as we have this group, and you keep your cool, this team will hold just as strong as you hold yourself. I may be the leader, but you are the founder. We are Class White,"

_BZZZT! _

Tokaku took out her phone and read Kaiba's mail. She quickly pocketed her phone after flipping it shut and took out a knife.

"Now who are you?" Tokaku asked as Kamiko smiled and sheathed her sword, sliding it in an 'x' shape along Tokaku's knife.

"I'm Kamiko. Kamiko Hikari. My faith is in the light, and I am a being of light. I will prevail in this mission. The light will be shed upon Class Black, and the Chairwoman will be bested,"

Tokaku smiled and sheathed her weapon.

"That's the Kamiko I know," Tokaku said and hugged Kamiko, "Oh, and don't forget I don't just hand these out, so don't get used to them," Tokaku said seriously. Kamiko giggled.

"Oh, trust me. I won't. Even though they feel so nice..."

"Mmmff!" Tokaku let out and pushed Kamiko away from the kiss she gave her. Tokaku coughed up blood and fell to her knees shuddering, and began to see the world as blurry, and struggled to get up. Kamiko's eyes glowed a grim red, as she stared up from Tokaku at the moon, "W-what the hell?" Tokaku said as she began to pass out. Kamiko let out a terrifying shriek, that of a monster, and the group began running to investigate. Tokaku noticed changes in body when Kamiko's red eyes returned to normal and she fell to the floor. Tokaku reached out to help her, and the creature became Kamiko again.

"Light is a joke," it growled, "Kamiko is lingering where her reflection does not like," it hissed, and Kamiko coughed out blood that splattered along the blades of grass, and onto Tokaku's reaching hand. Tokaku gripped the blades of grass and soil weakly as the world began to fade.

"That creature...is..."

***Author's note: For those who don't know about it, I used victim/witness testimony when Haya explained what happened when she passed out when Chiyo entered the room. Memories are forged in an instant, when asked to remember when one is harmed. Sometimes words may forge in one's head based on how someone knew the inflicter. Since Haya knew how Chiyo was, words were placed into Haya's head as if they were actually said, although Haya had never even been awake at that time. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. I love you all ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: I'm Well Aware/ Shadows of Past**

**Riddle Eight: There Will Be No More Riddles Starting Today. The Both of You May Relax**

The chairwoman sat in he chair idly, legs crossed, as she examined footage of Tokaku teaching, and Haru walking around helping out any of the students that called on her. The woman noticed a difference in the way Haru interacted with the students in the back. Using the touch screen projection, she was able to highlight the info on the girls Haru was speaking to. They seemed to be a large pool of them, and before she could set any audio on what Kamiko was saying, there was a knock at the door.

The chairwoman quickly shut off everything and clicked a button underneath her desk that hid everything, including the screens. It became a normal office room, as if none of the technological items ever existed. She spun around on her red leather chair.

"Come in," she said formally, and in came Kaya with torn clothes, "What happened to you?" The chairwoman asked, and Kaya sat down on a nearby expensive leather seat as she clawed at it with sharp nails.

"Those stupid idiots will be the fall of your class. Especially Kamiko Azuma, or Hikari, or whatever that girl's real name is," she scoffed as she picked at her slowly deforming wolf fangs. She pulled out a colorful feather and placed it in her pocket. The chairwoman folded her hands along her brown mahogany desk.

"Give me the details of what happened," The chairwoman said, "Because you know as well as I what this class is for, and why it is kept a secret,"

Kaya waved her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kaya said, "Kamiko Hikari created an alliance. So far her allies include a majority of the class, and it seems the numbers are increasing. It's already been about two weeks and no one has even killed anyone! I mean, how boring is that?! I WAS waiting for them to pick off one by one until it was my turn, but it just sucks now. Shouldn't they all be disqualified?"

"They took the Tokaku oath technically," The chairwoman interrupted Kaya as she got off her seat. It starting to make sense now. And I can't let them prevail...what are they planning?"

"Something about a Class White over Class Black," Kaya said as she crossed her tattered stocking legs, "Don't tell me you think you can take them all on. We need a team against Kamiko' team,"

"Who is in it? Anyone important?" The chairwoman asked. Kaya smiled.

"Yeah, those teachers you hired. They are all part of the plan to assassinate you,"

"Guess it's no longer an assassination now that I know," The chairwoman said as she got off her chair, "Walk with me," The chairwoman said as Kaya followed close to her down a dark hallway, the light of the moon seeping in rays through the windows, lighting some parts of the walls and blades of the floor. Kaya stayed close behind as a few pieces of her tattered clothes fell from her waist.

"Where are we going this time?" Kaya asked. The chairwoman remained silent as they now entered the rooftop and towards the gates that kept any person from falling off the roof, installed for the safety precautions taking five black classes ago.

"I had a liking for the target that jumped off this roof," the chairwoman said as she glided her fingertips along the steel diamond-shaped gates.

"What do you mean?" Kaya asked. The Chairwoman leaned her back against the gates and took in a deep breath as she stared into bright round moon.

"I was a part of Class Black before I took over when I pleased. I didn't start it...but when I found out who did, I made him make me a part. He gave me a job...and in turn told me that he would give me that which was mine...my love,"

"Yuck," Kaya said, "But it's entertaining, so go on,"

"The chairwoman glared at her, then scoffed smiling.

"You wouldn't believe me, but I actually was in love with a girl in this class. She was distancing herself, and when I found out she was the target, I didn't know what to think. Like Tokaku and Haru I was her roommate. When I would walk up to her always, she would stare at me like I was going to kill her. Like I was some sort of monster. She had kept herself under tight lock down in our dorm when the notifications would rise. She would cower in the closet and cover herself with my perfume to make it seem like I was in the room. I don't know why...but I saw her walking up the stairs one day..."

A flashback then occurred in the chairwoman's mind.

"Where is Yuri going this time...?" The young chairwoman of the past said as she trailed behind a girl with dark pink hair and pale blue eyes. She followed her to the roof and gasped as Yuri stood on the edge.

"Yuri, what are you doing?! There's only four left! You can survive!" The chairwoman shouted out. Yuri looked back with tears in her eyes.

"You're just going to kill me. I'm tired of the fear...of when I'm going to die...who's going to kill me, and how I'm going to die. I am going crazy! And you wouldn't even understand, baka! You're so lazy and you don't even take other people's feelings into your own! I see you at class, I-"

"We're room mates!" The chairwoman shouted, swiping her arm to the side as she took out a red card. Yuri's eyes lit with fear, "Let me...let me prove it to you. Because if I had a wish..." The chairwoman walked closer to the edge where Yuri stood, and tore the red card into pieces as they flew with the wind, parting on both of Yuri's sides, "My wish is to be with you, so please...don't..."

"You're selfish just like the others!"

"W-what?"

"You're selfish, you idiot! What else would I say? Look at you...either way...you'd be getting what you want...I don't even like you!"

"That's..."

"I want to be dead! I'd rather be dead than be part of some selfish plan so you can kill me in the future for something else!" Yuri shouted angrily. The chairwoman now glared at Yuri with anger in her eyes. It began to show as her eyes turned into a bright red.

"You think we're all monsters...because we want to kill you...you want a monster...then let me not catch you when you fall!" The chairwoman shouted angrily, and Yuri yelped falling back, holding onto the ledge.

"Please...someone...help!" Yuri called out. The chairwoman walked up to her, and her eyes still glowed a bright red. Yuri stared into them in horror.

"Now look who's selfish..." The chairwoman knelt and put out her hand, "If you want to live a good life...if you want a protector...let me do that for you,"

Yuri gulped and nodded nervously, shakily reaching for the chairwoman's hand. When the chairwoman arched her back to pull Yuri up, a knife flew past her arm and straight through Yuri's eye, making some blood splash onto the chairwoman's now shocked face as Yuri fell out of her arms and to the concrete path below. The chairwoman let out tears and came back to te present as she screamed and threw herself against the gate with tears shaking it violently.

"Yuri! Yuri!" She screamed as Kaya pulled her back and slapped her to normal.

"Hey! Keep it together! You made Black Class why?"

"Because I'm...I'm an energy vampire. I feed off of negative energy only, though, and its visionary and through my hearing," The chairwoman said as she began to calm in front of her reporter.

"How do you even know you're girlfriend is coming back because that guy said so? If he's like a demon or something that means u have to pay with something,"

"How'd you..."

"I know because I have been spying on these girls and there is one that knows everything excluding the fact that you are a vampire. They think you're a demon, and to be completely honest you're not acting much like one now," Kaya sighed as she paced back and forth. The chairwoman got a call on her phone and she picked it up.

"Hello, Yuri,"

"Don't call me that. You know why I call myself that,"

"I prefer to call you Yuri. It's much more...suitable to you,"

"Oh, shut up. Tell me what's going on now, Kaiba,"

"Oh, I'm just giving my girls a break so that you can know what you're up against..."

The chairwoman gasped.

"But..." the chairwoman grit her teeth, "You promised!"

Kaiba twirled his dice along the gaps between his fingers and shrugged.

"I promised nothing, Yuri. I just said if you could keep holding the Black Classes without me included in anything whatsoever but sending over the usual elite assassin of my corps, that I would give the love of your life back again. She's very much alive, but what's even better...she has spoken your name,"

"That's...that's impossible! She fell from such a high place! Her entire innards were in pieces thanks to that fall!"

"And it has been many years, has it not?" Kaiba responded as he spun a straw that floated up from a soda bottle.

"I want her now. I have watched one target live thus far. One. I want her back now,"

"Fine, you will. She'll be assigned to Black Class..."

"No! She won't be, you son of a-"

"Uh-uh-uh..." Kaiba laughed as he taunted the chairwoman, "My girls are now after you. Both Azuma. And as long as the riddle aren't distracting them, they will have no way of being interrupted. Now...do you want Yuri or not?"

"I...I do," The chairwoman said truthfully, anger still bottled up inside of her.

"Good. Then why don't you listen to how I got my white hair so _young_," Kaiba smirked on his end. The chairwoman gestured for Kaya to leave, and the wolf girl did as told as she turned into a wolf and ran back inside through the open door. The chairwoman sat on a nearby bench where some students came to study and hang out.

"Amuse me," The chairwoman struggled to say sarcastically. The sudden news of Yuri had put a shock into her assertive self, and let out the weakened love girl she was so long ago. Kaiba smiled and threw his dice along the table. One hit on one and the other on six.

"I'm a devil from the sixth layer. I was sent to take the lives of innocent, shy girls who had been depressed, repressed, and made fun of. I made Black Class strictly to prey on one target. However I would make it so that no one essentially died, however got a wish directly from doing a soul reaper's job. But to get more to the point my hair got white over time over the price of me not doing my job right since I stood in one area. Then when the Yuri incident came into play...I realized i could get my job done right, hide in the shadows, and make assassins. If they didn't make the cut, well, their soul was mine. Now, now now, I did have my eye on Yuri's lovely soul. It was beautiful. Gorgeous, really,"

Kaiba went on for a whole hour about what he had done and wanted, usually repeating and correcting himself along the way...

"Also, I am very aware about your assassination because I will have Kamiko end you,"

"But why would you send a girl who's name means so much?"

"She was a special one. God's children have more potential as assassins rather than givers. It's so ironic! So, down to business, you have until the end of the school year to make your last feeding of negative energy-"

"No,"

"Oh?"

"I promise you, Yuri will come and she will be a Black Class student, but don't expect me to go down so easily," the chairwoman smiled, "I bet you my life on this simple game,"

"I'm listening," Kaiba smirked with devil-sharp teeth.

"That Tokaku and Kamiko will believe who truly started Black Class,"

"So cynical. But if you're serious, I accept your challenge, If I lose, I guess Kamiko will get her way,"

"Good, because my plans were to be with Yuri forever,"

Kaiba hung up and the chairwoman scoffed as Chiyo appeared from the shadows.

"Well if it isn't Chiyo," The chairwoman smiled as she pocketed her phone, "What brings you here?"

"That conversation. Do the girls here really get their wishes when they win? Or is it just a lie to cover the truth? Straighten this out fr me,"

"Or what?"

Chiyo took out a gun and pointed it at the chairwoman.

"Or your days of living and ever being able to see that girl are over,"

"You sly bitch," The chairwoman commented, "Very well. I'll be straight up with you. The Black Class was founded by a devil named Kaiba. It was a class to make his soul taking job much easier since he hunted girls who were humiliated and suicidal. He found my one and only love a favorite, so found a way to keep her alive this whole time. I was born with the ability to drain negative energy from an area, or rather just suckle on it a bit. I took charge of the Black Class deal and made any humane wishes possible. I cannot make the wishes that Kaiba used to. To do that you must go directly with him and gamble for your life in exchange for the wish. If you win, he has no other choice but to give you a free of charge wish, such is the close job of a devil. The real job must always require a sacrifice of some sort, that is, if you have nothing to lose,"

"I have nothing to lose. How can I become a devil?"

The chairwoman laughed and Chiyo grit her teeth.

"Become one? No, no, no. You're a mischievous one aren't you? You have to be created one. Otherwise you're just immortal dirt,"

Chiyo clicked the gun.

"Don't test my patience,"

"Don't underestimate me. So much negative energy is flowing right now that I can just simply block every shot you pull,"

"..." Chiyo scoffed and pocketed her gun.

"Don't get yourself killed. I have someone who needs tending to," Chiyo said as she walked away slowly, vanishing into the darkness.

Meanwhile Tokaku threw herself on the bed and Haru followed, both not even changing into night clothes. Haru wrapped her arms around Tokaku's waist.

"Do you love me?" Haru asked, bringing a dumbfound look on Tokaku's face. Tokaku smiled softly, but changed to serious after seeing Haru's sorrowed and concerned face.

"Of course I love you," Tokaku then quickly pinned Haru to the bed and swiftly and cleanly tore open Haru's yellow button-up shirt. Haru let out a gasp and turned to the side, her face red, "Is there anything else you would like ,e to do? I'll do anything if it means you can smile,"

"S-stop talking to.."

"Stop talking to who, Haru?" Tokaku asked as she stroked Haru's soft red hair. She undid the ribbons in Haru's hair and let the girl's hair flow onto the pillow.

"To...Kamiko,"

"Oh. You think I and her...no," Tokaku said seriously, looking into Haru's eyes, "Don't be stupid. Now I'm going to have to punish you,"

"P-punish-"

Tokaku placed a finger on Haru's lips.

"Shut. Up. If you don't trust me, then I'm going to force yourself to trust me to do this..." Tokaku said as she kissed Haru's neck and made her way lovingly down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Prayers For the Foolish**

Tokaku got up from the bed and wrapped her body in the thin velvet-red blanket she pulled off of the bed, leaving the thick quilt over Haru's body. She walked over to the calendar hung beside their door and crossed out the day before.

"It's Saturday," Tokaku said vaguely, as she glanced back at Haru, smiling softly. She never was able to show Haru how much she loved her as strongly as last night, which was why the red-haired girl was sound asleep even with the dawning sun's rays shining along her cute face. Tokaku walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

She left her phone on the sink, so that she could respond to any riddles from Kaiba. She had realized how short-lived his riddles were, and wondered why he would even stop his little game for Kamiko and herself. Not to mention he was the master himself, knowing that these riddles had no correct answers. And as such, Tokaku was able to get a better view on who she wanted to be. And thanks to that, she was happily married to Haru, and could wish for nothing more than that However with new task at hand, one that she chose herself, Tokaku would not back down. With the rising number of students in the group, the White mission might succeed after all.

Even though Tokaku did not know the true origins of Black Class, she couldn't help but get an inner feel of what Kaiba had to do with it. The man sent her, his top student, to Black Class. It'd be no surprise if he had any part in it, but the part he took in. Now that would be a surprise, and probably a bad one. Not that Tokaku favored surprises. The assassin was already so used to knives being thrown in the dark at her that she adapted so easy to the thrill of being 'surprised' one way or another.

"Haru's still not up," Tokaku said as she dried her soft blue hair. She stared down at Haru concernedly, hoping that last night could have eased the tension that had awoken in Haru. She didn't want her wife to think she had any idea of cheating on her. After all, Haru was the first and only person she put actual feelings into. She felt nothing else for no one else alive, except Kamiko. And even then, they were just family. Kamiko seemed to have a dislike for the Azuma clan as well, changing her last name to Hikari for the sake of representing her faithful mission. Faithful mission indeed, and she took a hell of a leap to start it.

But the one thing that plagued the assassin's mind was why Kaiba would send another Azuma. He could have just as easily sent another girl for the job of turning the Black Class White. So...that must have meant...

Tokaku turned to Haru and bit her lips nervously. She wanted to tell her partner who she worked for and what he wanted. Moreover, she felt as though Kaiba sent Kamiko to threaten the bond Tokaku shared with this sweet girl. Tokaku shook her head.

"No...I think I'll mail Kamiko for a meeting. You rest well, Haru. You'll need it," Tokaku said as she closed the curtains. Haru stirred, and got up as Tokaku was about to leave their well-decorated beige room.

"Where are you going?" Haru rubbed her eyes wearily as she gazed on tiredly at Tokaku. The blue-haired assassin smiled.

"I'm going to a meeting with Kamiko. I'm sure everyone is free, and if not, well," Tokaku took out papers, "I know where to find the next member. Tukiko. She did some strange and weird spell, and claimed that Kamiko was protected by something. That something just so happened to be a demon from what I experienced a couple of nights ago. So if Tukiko is some sort of priestess, she is vital to our group, especially if she is an oracle of sorts,"

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff," Haru said as she got up and went into the drawers for clothes, "Just wait about an hour, I'll be done by then, okay?"

"That's fine," Tokaku replied respectively, knowing that she didn't need to get upset that Haru joined her in her plans. Haru kissed Tokaku softly and tugged at her red tie.

"Take another shower...with me," Haru smiled. Tokaku blushed.

"T-that's...I already took one..."

Haru tugged at her tie more.

"Tokaku-san..."

"F-fine," Tokaku said, and smiled while being pulled by her wife.

An hour and a half passed, and Tokaku received a mail from Kamiko just as she adjusted her new blue tie. The other got wrinkled, and she even had to replace her white collar shirt with another one. Tokaku stuck with the plain short-black skirt.

Both Haru and Tokaku made their way hand-in-hand to the Emerald Cafe, where they were welcome by a working waitress Shizue. She took the orders of the three, and even for herself since it was nearly her break time, and came back shakily with the meals in her hands. She sat down and ate shyly, letting the girls around her talk. She had nothing to say.

"So, Kamiko," Tokaku said as she took a bite of her medium-rare burger, chewing and swallowing calmly, "Could anyone else make it?"

Kamiko finished eating a twirled bite of pasta with bits of parmesan chicken as she wiped her lips with a napkin.

"Koneko had a recital and of course you know her big army girl follows. Raku and Mai went to a fashion show, Mai stating that the poor peasant had no taste, and Haya said she's gonna be here shortly, last I checked. So why plan a meeting on the weekend? You know almost no one is free,"

"I know that," Tokaku said as she took out address sheets, "This is where everyone works or does charity work in if they do, and it seems Tukiko is a priestess goddess of sorts,"

"Priestess...goddess?" Shizue said as she smirked, and let out a hearty laugh as her eyes glowed, "How cute,"

Surprised at the sudden change in character, something that felt familiar to Tokaku, the girls continued speaking.

"Whoa, sudden change there, Shizue," Kamiko commented. Shizue's eyes returned to normal ad she shakily moved her fork to the side as she glared down, flushed red from embarrassment.

"I-I'm fine. I just...I have to use the restroom, please excuse me," Shizue got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, checking to see if anyone was inside. It was still early in the day, maybe somewhere near the afternoon, perhaps one-thirty. The sunlit girl sat down in the furthest stall and held her head, "Y-you know you can't do something like that in front...in front of them. Those are my only friends..."

Suddenly all became silent and a voice spoke normal in her mind.

"Are you trying to say I'm a burden?"

"N-no, it's not that. I just...I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of what? Losing them? If they can't respect you for who you are...no, for who we are, then they aren't friends. They're bitches,"

"Again with the foul-mouth..."

"Ah, so I'm a foul-mouth. What else are you going to call me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I promise, whenever you want, you can take control. Just promise me something..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything drastic...we had only just slipped away with..."

"With killing them, I know. And I'm sorry. They were hrting you...bastards. All of them are,"

"And I'm glad you have your opinion. Just please...promise me you won't kill anyone unless it's necessary..."

Shizue began to let out tears and her arms, controlled by her guardian, wrapped themselves around her. In her mind, she was hugging her tight as she cried, rubbing her back.

"There, there. I promise you I won't kill unless it's necessary," the guardian girl looked into Shizue's eyes and wiped them, "Okay? Come on, you have friends to return to,"

After about ten minutes of trying to calm herself, Shizue walked back to the table and found that they were just ordering dessert. Shizue quickly ordered a chocolate sundae to ease the rest of her feelings she came back from. She felt more comfortable, like she could actually speak words instead of muttering them.

Tokaku and Kamiko over viewed everything they could about Tukiko, and decided to head to the little temple where she held sermons and true prophecies and fortunes. Raku met up with them on the train ride there. As the group approached her, they noticed that Chiyo was speaking to her. They all quickly swept to the side and listened as the students spoke.

"Tell me my fortune,"

"You have a long life ahead of you, Chiyo...there's nothing else to say,"

Chiyo began to get tempered and boiled.

"Nothing else?! I want to die, damn it! Tell me that fortune!" Chiyo said as she brought a knife to Tukiko's neck. Tukiko did not let out any emotions, rather let the fortunes of Chiyo flow.

"Yes...yes, I see it now. You're old...very old. It seems the ages have caught up with you...and above your body stands Raku, another one whose life is immortal,"

Chiyo lowered her knife slowly.

"Is that really true?"

"Would I have any reason to lie with so many followers?" Tukiko said as she adjusted her kimono. Chiyo scoffed and withdrew her knife, "However..."

"However what?" Chiyo asked, turning her attention back to the priestess. Tukiko turned her back to Chiyo and started walking.

"The force after our chairwoman is most likely now pointed at you...in fact, start a fight now...your body could be crushed entirely. You will forever stare at the sky from your grave in the dirt, unable to move either part of your body. You will live on with your soul, never perish, and live with the pain of dirt and the earth seeping into you. This way you will never die, even if the fires of the underground destroy your body, your soul will endure pain endlessly,"

Chiyo gasped and looked around.

"I'll show that girl,"

"If you find yourself as your best iterest, I'd wait if I were you. There are no chessboards in my temple..."

"You...you knew this from the start!"

"I know a lot of things," Tukiko turned around, staring back at Chiyo with her arms in the sleeves of the pink kimono, "One of them being a push for what could happen to me. And as accurate as I am...I am no goddess. Just an oracle who seeks to know more..." Tukiko removed her hand from her sleeve and gave a command. Tens of followers emerged from beneath Chiyo and knocked her out cold. Tokaku and the others watched in awe. Tukiko made her way down the steps, "You all may come out now. An immortal can rest, but she cannot die,"

Tokaku and the others walked out from their hiding spot, which to Tukiko was more or less a open area.

"How did you know we were here?" Haru asked curiously. Tukiko advised her followers to bring Chiyo to the deepest part of the cliff-side temple, and to chain the girl to an iron ball and to give her the red card. Tukiko ripped i to shreds and then advised more. Chiyo was kept under tight lock down. Followers of Tukiko stood guard with guns ready at the seven iron gates that sealed the chained to the ball and wall Chiyo, who was coldly knocked out. The immortal strategist could not outwit the psychic powers of the priestess Tukiko.

The group gathered with Tukiko in a room where the priestess knelt by a statue of a woman that looked a lot like her.

"Is that...your mother?" Tokaku asked. Tukiko nodded.

"Yes. She bestowed upon me the gifts that only the females in our blood carry. But enough about my powers, I shred my red card at the beginning. I am on your side. Not because I know whether or not you will win, but because I will only aid you in the slightest. It would be against my duties to serve when I am to be served,"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Haya said as she leaned against the nearest wall, "Just quit the praying. It's really annoying. It's like the same words over and over. My ears feel like they will come off sooner or later. But I want to know, why is Chiyo under such a lock down?"

"Why...you opened her box of course. A box of myth and legend. Pandora's box. You let out the hope that was in there. She kept it close, so that it could never be let out. She decided to keep hope for herself, thinking it would have helped her move in the class, and outsmart everyone. She made a grave miscalculation coming here, for I knew..."

"Yes! Yes, we know you knew. You know everything,"

"Not everything. I get many visions, but my abilities are so much that I can only look to a few at a time. And even then I cannot control if fate can be twisted. For example, Kamiko...I wish to speak to you privately,"

Everyone left the room except Kamiko and Tukiko, who sat down and guided her hand to a mat.

"Sit across from me, assassin,"

About an hour later, Kamiko was in tears.

"No! No, that can't be true!'

"It is," Tukiko said calmly, "Now go, I have followers to go to,"

"Wait," Kamiko stopped her as both of them got up, "I can change that. I can make it s that it's of my will,"

"You cannot. It is your mission and it will stay that way. Everything you do is as according to plan. But...I will pray for you,"

"Prayers are for fools! I can destroy fate and create my own will!" Kamiko shouted confidently, and left the room.

The day turned to night as the rest of the group met up and socialized after talking about the updates. Mai kept close to Shizue and even took her away from the dorm to her mansion. Break was nearing regardless, which meant that much more danger awaited from the rest of the students in the year.

Meanwhile, in her prison, Chiyo stared on at the iron bars and the food that was left for her. It was hardly attainable, placed far from even her feet. Her eyes began to glow a dark red.

"I'll be out...one way or another,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Expedition/Entwined Fate**

Soon came the breeze of winter during the school year, Kamiko beginning to feel positive about the upcoming holiday of Christmas. This would be the first time she celebrated it ever, and only heard such stories from the regular students walking in the halls of school. An old geezer named Santa coming down chimneys...how strange. But it was nice to see some people never matured, even in their years at high school. Kamiko decided to read upon it at a public library when she bumped into Nagisa. Both their books crossed and fell to the floor. Kamiko got up and helped Nagisa up, a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that," Kamiko sad as Nagisa tucked her hair behind her ear. She picked up her own books.

"I don't need your sorry. We're enemies...although..."

"Although what?"

"I'm not in the mood to..." she then whispered, as to not gain any of th people's attention, "Kill you,"

Kamiko crossed her arms.

"And why is that?" she asked. Nagisa took out a book on ancient Egypt and a crusty old map from her bag.

"My dad invited me for the vacation to go on one of his expeditions for a week! I can't wait. But he said to bring all of my classmates...ugh. If only he knew how much I hate all of you,"

Kamiko giggled.

"I see you take no hesitation in saying things to people's faces,"

Nagisa scoffed.

"Well, I guess you can be invited...and invite that little team of yours as well. Oh, and mind you, I told father to not supply you girls. He persisted, but I'm daddy's favorite little girl, not some assassins who think they're all that, trying to...change rules and...and,"

"Do you ever shut up?" Kamiko said as she picked up her own books, "It would be wise to join my team, Nagisa, especially with that gorgeous brain of yours. I bet you could decipher anything,"

Nagisa blushed and smiled, twirling her hair.

"Y-you're jus saying that,"

"I think you can," Kamiko got closer to her and caressed her face softly, staring into her eyes with a felling content. Nagisa's face got redder and she slapped the red card into Kamiko's chest.

"Marry me then,"

"W-what?!" Kamiko almost yelled in confusion. Nagisa giggled.

"Just pulling your strings," she winked, and pocketed the card, "But pull mine and I'll cut the strings to your life,"

"Seems...seems fair enough," Kamiko said as she fixed herself.

"By the way, that's cute, those children books you took out...I didn't know your reading level was so low," Nagisa said as she left. Kamiko opened her book and found a plane ticket in it.

"So this Wednesday...huh," Kamiko said, heading to a nearby table to read.

Tokaku and Haru made their way to the Emerald Cafe, this time for a date, and Nagisa waved at them.

"Hey sensei!" Nagisa called out as she ran up to Haru. She handed Tokaku and Haru each plane tickets. Tokaku looked at them in interest.

"Round trip...Egypt..."

"Yep! My dad said to invite everyone in the class and you two are the only ones I like, since you're my teachers. Buuuut, anyways, it's an expedition. I go on these whenever he invites me. It's usually once in the summer and once in the winter, so the wait is always worth it,"

"Is it dangerous?" Tokaku asked, holding Haru close, "Because if it is, I cannot allow anything to happen to my Haru,"

"T-Tokaku-san..." Haru smiled. Nagisa shook her head.

"The most dangerous thing that happened was the heat! I almost passed out because I decided to drink all my water at once,"

Tokaku smiled.

"So then the only hazard is you to yourself?" Tokaku asked jokingly. Nagisa crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. So what? I get thirsty! I can't live without water, you know,"

"No one can," Tokaku said immediately, "I'll think about it and email you when I've made my decision. After all, Wednesday is a few days away...hold up," The thought then crossed Tokaku's mind. How did Nagisa know where to find them? The location of meeting was never told...

"What's wrong, sensei?" Nagisa asked Tokaku. Tokaku nudged Haru and she immediately went into the cafe.

"How the hell did you know we were here?" She asked seriously, taking out a knife strapped to her thigh. Nagisa leaned forward slightly and looked into Tokaku's eyes.

"It wasn't that hard. Kamiko's group always talks about going someplace when you're around, I took notes and deciphered what I could. It is Saturday after all as well, and you two are married. I wouldn't be surprised to see you two go to a regular place, especially one so exquisite that it takes generations to get seats at. That was when I noticed Shizue one day walking the streets in the uniform that only the waitresses of this restaurant use," Nagisa pointed at the Emerald Cafe, "Plus, I just took a gamble for the time you would be here, when all couples usually go out someplace nice. Although you both seem to look freshened up enough," Nagisa looked in the window at Haru, who was wearing a dark pink dress and dress gloves, her hair done as the usual. She pulled out a seat where across from her Tokaku would sit.

Tokaku wore male-like attire, as she preffered that instead of looking loose and cute. She had blue-black striped tie with a white collar shirt and a black blazer, along with raven black dress pants and shoes.

"You look adorable, sensei!" Nagisa giggled as Tokaku went to the crystal clear door in which a man who looked much like a butler opened for her.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but-"

"I'm on your side, sensei. So don't worry. I already made a little agreement with Kamiko," Nagisa giggled. Tokaku ignored her and went in to continue her date with Haru.

A few days later, Nagisa waited with several bags at the airport. The only person she would soon be surprised to see was Mai, whose rich little affairs might have her away from 'dirty' expeditions. Instead, she saw her talking to Shizue. She was extremely close to her, and Raku seemed to look at the both of them in jealousy with her arms lazily behind her head as if she was stretching. Along with them were Tokaku and Haru, as well as the soldier girl Ishiko and that little hooded girl of hers Koneko. Haya also trailed behind them with Tukiko and Kamiko. Both Tukiko and Kamiko seemed to be in serious conversation, as if something was up. Utako couldn't come because of her latest concert, and Junko visited a long distance relation in America. Even though the girl was eighteen, she acted like she was thirty. Kaya hugged Nagisa from behind tight, bringing the explorer to a yelp.

Kaya giggled, "Heya there, Nagisa Jones,"

"That's not my name,"

"I know it's not, silly," Kaya said as she rolled two suitcases in front of her. Nagisa looked at it them, then looked at her several bags.

"Umm," Nagisa pointed at Kaya's suitcases, "I said to be packed for a week's worth of supplies,'

"Supplies, shupplies, who cares? It's the wild! And I packed only two sets of clothes, and a bunch of food,"

"You're disgusting," Nagisa commented. Nagisa counted and took out a second plane ticket aside from her own, "That's twelve plus Sensei Azuma and Sensei Ichinose," Nagisa said. Kaya shrugged her shoulders.

"So?"

"So, where the hell is Chiyo? She should be here, but I couldn't even find her myself. It's like she vanished. Could she have..."

"Last I checked her card was ripped. She's an ally of Kamiko,"

"So you say, but I still cant believe she just up and left. It's strange. Are you sure she wasn't disqualified?"

"You know that I know everything that goes on in this game. If I knew what happened to her..." Kaya vanished then appeared on top of a pole, "I would definitely know," she then reappeared to the side of Nagisa, "Trust me,"

"Well...either way I'm surprised you don't know what happened to her,"

"She's somewhere in the mountainside, I'll give you that. But what is actually going on is a little surprise that's gonna burst big by itself!" Kaya smirked madly. Nagisa ripped the plane ticket in half and trashed it.

"Whatever," Nagisa said as she seemed to be looking at something on her phone. Kaya leaned over and gasped smiling.

"And I'm the psycho! You going to do...that? Isn't it risky? Especially if all the country will be after you?"

Nagisa pocketed her phone and looked forward with pride, "I don't expect them to...it'll look like an accident, and everyone will live, that is, the seat I got Kamiko might suck the life out of her..." Nagisa smirked, "Literally,"

"Wow. and I thought you were all buddy buddy back in the library, you sly fox,"

"I guess so. Although I'm worried about Tukiko. I've eavesdropped rumors about that girl. She's like a goddess who sees into the future. That bitch coould ruin my plans for Kamiko,"

"You know Kamiko herself is trouble, right? Ripping the card would be wise,"

Nagisa scowled.

"As if. I don't take orders from anyone,"

"You seemed so sweet a minute ago. You know that, right?"

"Tha's...I was never sweet,"

"I dunno, that face of yours didn't go red for no reason,"

"I will tell you again that never happened,"

"Oh, so you're like Shizue...you have split!"

"No, I don't. Will you please shut up? For god's sake, you're annoying..." Nagisa said seriously before smiling and running towards the group giving them a hug.

'Hey Nagisa!" Kamiko said as she took her hand, "I have something I wanna show you on the plane when we all get on. Especially since you're apart of teh group now,"

They all got on the plane, and much to Nagisa's disappointment, Kamiko bumped into a man who kindly helped her up and handed her the wrong ticket. She couldn't kill an innocent. Fate was cruel. That left Nagisa one choice left. When almost everyone had fallen asleep on the way to Egypt, she looked out the window and took out a holographic map. All she had to do was get the plane to crash safely...they would be near the expedition site, and Kamiko could die. Taking the necessary precautions, Nagisa got up from her seat and walked over to Kamiko. She carefully tied her to the seat so she wouldn't wake up. The knots were thin and tight, not even a cat's claw would be enough to break it. Suddenly, she felt an immense amount of energy come over her. She shuddered as Kamiko used her legs to bind her neck inbetween them. A small crack could be heard as the now stuck under a seat and legs Nagisa let out a worried yelp. hen the explorer looked into Kamiko's eyes, she noticed they had become a dark red. She gulped and choked a she tried to pull out of the lock. Tears trailed down Nagisa's face until she passed out, and Kamiko easily broke the ropes that tightly bound her to the seat.

The now seemingly different Kamiko dragged Nagisa to the cargo part of the plane and Kaya yawned asshe crawled out of a cage in her wolf form.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaya asked as she made her way, paw by paw to Kamiko, "Nyx?"

"Yes, it's me, and I don't like being a part of this soul. It wasn't even meant to be. Instead it got tangled with some bitch that wants peace and kindness,"

"Well be thankful you can take control every full moon," Kaya said as she sniffed at the body that Nyx was dragging. She growled.

"Why won't you let me have fun?" Nyx asked.

"Because Chiyo is locked and next full moon you have to save her. You know you two were..."

"Destined, I know. I wasn't expecting to be reincarnated so soon. Just as I chose the proper time..." Nyx dropped Nagisa's body and looked at her hands, "I became apart of another soul...One I can control ever so often,"

"Well wait until they reach the Chairwoman. They'll be so surprised to find out the truth of everything,"

"You know the truth of the Black Class?"

"Oh so you have been listening through that noggin of Kamiko's,"

"When I manage to. It only lasts a few minutes,"

"Well I think that we should take that plan off of Nagisa,"

"What plan?"

"Crash the plane of course! It'll be fun!"

"Yes...but we could die in the process,"

"No, no, you have it all wrong," Kaya changed back to a human, in which her clothes were messy and tattered, "We can safely crash it. Mess with the controls just to give the Black Class a scare. Plus we'll land only a mile away from the expedition site,"

"If you say so," Nyx said, "But I'm getting rid of someone,"

"Don't," Kaya raised her hand and all of Kamiko's hidden wooden weapons came to her, and floated around her body, "Because now you have no weapons. So get some sleep, Nyx. It's an expedition! Maybe some of the cursed sisters of Egypt will spend time with you!"

Nyx scoffed and left Nagisa's body as it was, on the floor of the cargo. Kaya brought Nagisa back to their seats and buckled them both.

When everyone arrived in Cairo, the girls were picked up by Nagisa's father. All of them went, except Tukiko, who said she'd rather not go near where other priestesses slept. While the main group knew why, Raku decided to stay behind with her at one of the nicer hotels the city of Cairo had.

As Nagisa's father drove across the desert, he smiled.

"Who's ready for a trip?" he laughed excitedly.


End file.
